The Frey Girl
by zaera82
Summary: A Robb/OC and Jaime/OC fic involving the same girl. An unlikely love story of an unlikely heroine. Robb Stark didn't want to marry the Frey Girl. Well she didn't want to marry him either. And sometimes things aren't what they seem. But people can surprise you especially when the one girl you didn't want was the same girl who saved your life.
1. Chapter 1 The Frey Girl

_Hi. I'm taking a break from my Jon/Dany fic to write a Robb/OC fic. Aargh. I hate it when the good guy loses and dies so in my fanfic they don't. Again apologies to fans of book and series for any irregularities. This is just a story that sprout out from my mind and I just had to type it down and get over and done with. It's quite short. Also has the ever sexy Jaime Lannister. Whoah...imagine being in a love triangle with Robb Stark & Jaime Lannister... Phew..._

* * *

"_I don't want to marry the Frey girl."_

"_I don't want you to marry her either..."_

The Frey Girl – An unlikely love story about an unlikely girl in an unlikely tale.

* * *

She had heard their plans, those of her father's and brothers' while she pressed her ear against the door. The Frey men were in the great Hall discussing loudly. They were going to murder the King in the North and Elyse knew she had to warn the man. It wasn't his fault really. So Robb Stark didn't wish to marry the daughter of Walder Frey. Elyse couldn't blame the man. To be associated with her dastardly father was something she could understand. It was her unfortunate luck to be born a Frey. But Elyse guessed it was much better being the daughter of Walder Frey than to be any of his young wives.

Elyse thankfully didn't inherit her father in looks. She had her mother's chestnut brown hair and her blue eyes. She had an oval shaped face and delicate features that were rather aristocratic. Elyse's mother, Bethany Sand was a bastard daughter of one of the high lords in Dorne. Elyse was considered beautiful but her mother's illegitimate heritage didn't make her an attractive choice as a wife for the lords and nobles, which was why she was still unmarried at sixteen much to the dismay of her Father who wanted to get rid of her as soon as he could. Walder Frey had too many children and he wasn't fond of his daughters as he was of his sons.

Elyse's father, Walder had taken it as a slight and a source of humiliation that the young Wolf, Lord of Winterfell had dishonoured the entire family and did not fulfil his promise to wed her. Instead he had wed some foreign girl from Volantis. Walder Frey was furious when news of it reached him.

"It's alright Father..." Elyse had sighed.

"Alright?" Lord Frey roared and Elyse trembled hearing it. Her father wasn't a man to be crossed.

"How could this be alright?"

"He has humiliated me and the entire family! He has spat on all our faces! He thinks we're not good enough for him..." Lord Frey spoke bitterly.

"I don't want to marry him too Father..." Elyse said and frowned. "I don't want to live in that cold castle of his and be his wife. Maybe this is a sign from the gods."

She was being truthful. The thought of living in Winterfell, so far up north terrified Elyse. She then looked at her father. "And I've heard that he is an ugly, ferocious man Father. Why would you want me to marry such a man?"

"Beggars can't be choosers," Lord Frey grunted. Elyse rolled her eyes hearing that. She knew no one held Walder Frey in high regard. He was untrustworthy and revolting. A lecherous old man with a weakness for young women whom he had married and was saddled with too many children.

* * *

Now Elyse stood outside the hall, listening closely of her father's plan. They were going to marry her sister Roslin to Edmure Tully and invite the Starks to the wedding held at The Twins. Of course it wasn't just going to be a mere wedding celebration. The Frey men with the support of Tywin Lannister would spring an ambush and kill Robb Stark, his mother and thousands of his men. It would end the Northern rebellion and Walder Frey would have his revenge. Elyse shook her head. She couldn't let the plan succeed.

After she had heard enough, Elyse immediately left, running as fast as she could down the dark halls of her family manor and called for her faithful squire Gulley.

"What is it Milady?" Gulley asked her. She was gasping badly when she reached the coop where ravens where kept.

"I need to send this note by raven Gulley. As fast as you can..." Elyse said to him.

"To Lord Stark?" Gulley said and looked at it. He seemed surprised

"It's of utmost important." Elyse replied. Gulley looked at her and gave a nod. Gulley took a raven out and tied the note to the raven's leg securely.

Elyse breathed in a sigh of relief watching as the bird flew high. She hoped it would get to Robb Stark in time. Elyse didn't know why but she felt compelled to warn the man, no matter how ugly or ferocious Robb Stark was. He didn't deserve to be killed just because he didn't want to marry her.

* * *

Stark Camp.

Robb was in his tent going through the map and discussing battle plans with his men, when one of his bannermen came in bringing a raven with him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Raven from The Twins Your Grace," The man spoke.

Robb's lieutenants were looking at each other warily wondering what the message entails. Robb gave a slight frown and gestured for the squire to come in. He walked in and gave the rolled up note to the King in the North. Robb looked at it and read it before staring at his men.

"What is it?" Lord Umber asked in his gruff, thich Northern tone.

"It's from Frey's daughter. She's warning us not to attend the Wedding of my uncle, Edmure Tully. She says her father and brothers have plotted with the Lannisters to have me and my bannermen killed." Robb said. He blinked his eyes as he stared at the note again. He couldn't believe what he had just read.

"Why would she warn you My Lord?" Another of Robb's men asked.

"I don't know..." Robb said and gave a soft sigh. "But I think she's speaking the truth..."

* * *

Elyse was ordered to come down to the Great Hall. Her father was seated on the wooden chair while her brothers and sisters were all present. Her father looked at her and Elyse grew worried, half afraid if he had known what she did. Elyse breathed in and walked towards her father. She knew they were furious when Robb sent a letter apologizing for his absence from the wedding.

"You're going to be married Elyse, I've found a husband for you," Walder spoke. "Far better than than that weasel Stark." Walder added bitterly

"You have?" Elyse stuttered. She was terrified by the prospect. Afraid she would end up marrying someone old, or cruel. Who would want a Frey girl whose mother was a bastard?

"A very good husband. We'll even get a fine dowry." Walder was smiling happily to himself. "Five hundred gold bars."

"And who will I be marrying Father?" Elyse asked, trying her best to not sound afraid.

"I have agreed to help Lord Tywin in his cause and he has agreed to have you wed his grandson Tommen..."

"But he's a boy Father..." Elyse cried out. A boy? She was going to be betrothed to a mere child?

"He'll grow up soon." Lord Frey mumbled. "Now off you go...You'll be travelling to King's Landing soon. My daughter is marrying a Prince...Finally getting rid of one..."

Elyse kept quiet and nodded sadly as her father continued with his infamous long rants. There was always something that distressed the old man. Maybe marrying a boy wasn't as bad as she would think. Far better than being married to an old, ageing man.

* * *

King's Landing was a crowded city Elyse felt when she reached the Capital. Refugees were coming in from the countryside because of the war. It survived an attack led by Stannis Baratheon and Elyse wasn't quite sure if she would be safe there. She went to Red Keep palace to meet with the Queen dowager Cersei Lannister and her father Lord Tywin.

"You are very beautiful for a Frey, "The Queen said as she looked at Elyse closely. "You don't inherit that large beak nose like that of your Father's or his weak chin."

"Thank You Your Grace." Elyse said and gave a curtsey. The Queen then smiled at her, a smile Elyse realized that wasn't sincere. She wasn't sure if she liked the Queen but she only kept quiet.

"You were nearly wed to Robb Stark and now you'll be marrying my son..." Cersei said with a sigh. "My gods...How your fortunes changed Lady Frey..."

Elyse didn't quite know what to say and only kept quiet.

"Tommen is a sweet boy Lady Frey. He is still very young and dear to me. I want you to promise me that you will be a good wife to him and that you will give him many sons..."

"Yes your Grace..." Elyse said. She knew that the Queen wasn't someone to be trifled with.

"Well at least she's not a half wit like the Stark girl..." Cersei said and looked at her father who gave a nod.

* * *

Elyse finally met her husband and she smiled when they were introduced. It was strange to finally be married to a boy who was only eight. But Tommen was adorable with his golden head and bright green eyes. He looked at her rather afraid and unsure himself during the ceremony but they said their vows in front of the Grand Septon and Elyse realized she was forever bound to the young boy.

"Are you really going to be my wife?" He asked her in a timid tone. Elyse nodded and gave a smile. "Yes My Lord."

"You are pretty," Tommen said shyly. "Much prettier than Joffrey's new wife."

"You mean the King has married another?" Elyse asked him. She was rather surprised. She had thought that King Joffrey was already bethrothed to Sansa Stark.

Tommen gave a nod. "He's not marrying Sansa anymore." He whispered in Elyse's ear. "He has married Margaery."

Elyse gave a small smile. "I think Lady Sansa's very lucky My Lord..."

"I think so too..." Tommen said and gave an adorable smile. "But you mustn't tell anyone. Not even Mother."

Elyse then took the young boy's hand and held it as they walked down the halls. She was later told by the Queen to sleep in Tommen's bed chambers. The young prince had very tight security being the only male heir to his brother, the King. There were guards outside his bed room.

* * *

Tommen smiled at her when he lied in bed, dressed in his sleeping tunic. Elyse had changed into her sleeping gown. She was relieved knowing nothing would happen on her wedding night. She smiled at Tommen as she walked towards the bed.

"Mother tells me when I'm older, things will be different." Tommen said. "We could love like man and wife. I don't know what that means though..." Tommen's green eyes went wide as he seemed pensive.

"I suppose..." Elyse sighed.

"But I think I love you already..." He said in awe and looked at her. Elyse gave him a shy smile. He was just a little boy, a sweet little boy half her age.

"Can you tell me a story?" Tommen asked her. "Mother always tells me stories. She says it's your job now..."

"I don't know much stories my Lord..." Elyse said as she sat on the bed. Tommen looked rather

disappointed by it. "But I'll try I suppose..." Elyse told him and he grew interested.

"Have you heard of White Walkers My Lord?" Elyse asked him.

Tommen gave a nod and looked a little scared. Elyse's voice grew softer. "They say White Walkers can wake up the dead..."

"Can they really?" Tommen asked as his eyes grew wide. Elyse gave a solemn nod.

"That's what people told me...White Walkers are scary My Lord. They have strange magic powers. Some say that they are the walking dead..."

"That's awful..." Tommen cried and snuggled closer under the covers.

"But don't worry they won't come down here. White Walkers are afraid of the heat..." Elyse explained.

"Have you ever seen one?" Tommen asked her. Elyse shook her head. "I think if I ever saw one I would have died of fright."

"I wouldn't want you to die..." Tommen said and took her hand. He then let out a yawn. Elyse smiled sweetly back at him and moved to kiss his forehead.

"It's late you should sleep." She told him.

"Sing me a song..." Tommen told her as he closed his eyes. Elyse did and started to sing an old Dornish lullaby her mother used to sing to her.


	2. Chapter 2 Second Marriage

Chapter Two

Her days spent with the little Prince were rather happy, at least Elyse had thought so. Tommen was a sweet boy. He was sensitive and had the most adorable smile and she grew to love him like she would a little brother. Elyse began to feel as if she was Tommen's nanny, governess or caretaker and not really his wife. They would have lessons taught by one of the scholars and meisters during the day. Lessons on history, arithmetic, philosophy and languages. Other times were filled with idle leisure. Elyse would bring the prince riding in the afternoon. They'd play card games and ball games and tell each other riddles and stories.

Strange that she found herself happy being in Red Keep castle when she knew how dangerous and political it had been among the many lords and ministers. She had heard the news of Robb Stark's battles in the north. He had been winning every single one it seemed. Elyse smiled to herself. The man that had rejected her had turned out to be a fine warrior.

Elyse was asleep when it happened. Tommen was next to her. He liked to cuddle close to her often afraid of the strange nightmares he would have and Elyse would sing him a lullaby to lull him to sleep. They had been inseparable during the entire year they were together. Elyse heard marching and the chamber door opened with a loud bang that Elyse finally woke up and sat up on the bed. Tommen roused from his sleep and both of them were shocked seeing Tywin Lannister, the Queen regent and several lords in the room.

"What's happened?" Tommen asked as he stared at his mother. The Queen regent was crying.

"Your brother's been poisoned." Lord Tywin said.

"Joffrey's dead?" Tommen asked. He looked at his mother seeing her tears and then at Elyse. Tommen immediately hugged Elyse and cried in her arms.

"It's alright..." She said softly consoling him. "It's going to be alright my Prince..."

Elyse looked ahead and saw the cold look in the Queen's face. The Queen didn't look happy that Tommen had sought comfort from her instead.

"You have to be brave now Tommen," His grandfather says. "You're King now."

"I am?" Tommen was shocked and stared at Lord Tywin.

"Yes Your Grace..." Tywin said and went to the boy. He then bowed and gave the ring to Tommen, the ring that Joffrey had worn was now his.

"But I don't want to be king..." Tommen said to Elyse, tears flowing down his eyes.

* * *

Her husband was only nine when he was crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms. Elyse stood next to Tommen while he sat on the Iron Throne, his mother the Queen regent sat next to him. Elyse knew that Cersei would rule the seven kingdoms until Tommen turned sixteen. But the one who had the real power was Tywin Lannister, being Hand of the King and the richest man in the country. Elyse looked in front, seeing the Tyrells standing there. Ser Loras Tyrell and Margaery. She was Joffrey's widow. Elyse felt pity for the beautiful Tyrell woman. Twice widowed in a year, it must be hard for her.

"The House of Tyrell pledges allegiance to the new King, King Tommen." Ser Loras spoke as he moved to the front and bowed.

Tommen looked at Elyse and sighed. Elyse knew he was tired and most probably bored. He would have preferred to go riding or playing with his toys than being in the Throne room.

"Your Grace, my sister and I wishes you good health and a long life and may your reign lasts longer than any of the other kings..."

"Thank You Ser Loras..." Queen Cersei said.

"Now that my sister is widowed again. I will ask the King if he would consider marrying her. My sister is still an innocent Your Grace. She was unable to consummate the marriage since her husband, your brother had been murdered during the wedding feast."

"But I'm married..." Tommen spoke out. His voice sounding so small and childlike. "Elyse is my wife." He said and looked at Ser Loras and then his mother.

"Tommen...Elyse and you haven't consummated. You can marry another." Cersei said to him softly. Tommen shook his head. "I don't want another. You told me Elyse can stay..."

"Of course she can Tommen, she can still stay here and be your friend." Cersei told him

"No!" Tommen shouted and threw a tantrum much to the dismay of his mother since it was so public in front of all the courtiers.

"I don't want to marry Margaery. She's Joffrey's wife. Elyse is mine!"

Cersei frowned and then glared angrily at Elyse. She was taken aback by the Queen's icy stare. It wasn't really her fault.

* * *

She went to Tommen's chamber and sat there, waiting for the young king to arrive. Tommen burst in the room crying and ran into Elyse's arms.

"What's wrong?" Elyse asked him gently. Tommen only hugged her closer and cried more.

"Mother says you have to go. We can't be married anymore. People might poison you like they did Joffrey..."

"No one's gonna poison me my Little Prince..." Elyse told him. Tommen pulled away and looked at her face. Elyse saw the tears in his eyes and carefully brushed them away. She hated to see him so upset.

"It doesn't matter if we're married or not Tommen," Elyse smiled. "We can still see each other."

"But you have to go. Mother and Grandfather say so..." Tommen said. He then grew angry. "When I'm bigger I'm going to find you Elyse. I promise you. We'll be together again."

"Don't be silly..." Elyse smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're going to be a great king Tommen and Margaery your beautiful Queen."

"She's not as beautiful as you..." Tommen told her stubbornly. "They say you have to marry Uncle Jaime now and give him sons..."

"No..." Elyse gasped. Married to the Kingslayer? She wasn't sure she liked it.

"But Mother doesn't like it though. Grandfather insists..."

She had to say goodbye to Tommen a week later and both of them were in tears when the carriage arrived, to bring her safely to Casterly Rock. Elyse then looked at the Queen, seeing that cold look on her face. It was obvious to Elyse that Queen Cersei wasn't too happy that she would wed Jaime Lannister.

"Try to make my brother happy if you can..." Queen Cersei said rather snidely. "Maybe he might even learn to love you."

Elyse didn't know what the Queen was implying. Elyse sighed as she sat down in the carriage. She was shuttled off to be married for the second time to a complete stranger. She stared at the figurine of the knight Tommen had given her. Elyse then realized that she was already missing her Little Prince. She stared out the window and wondered where her future lies. Elyse felt like a powerless feeble pawn being traded by forces outside her control. She was beginning to hate being a woman.

* * *

Jaime Lannister turned out to be very handsome. Tall, broad shouldered with thick mane of straw gold hair and green eyes. He was thirty three to Elyse's seventeen years. Strange when Elyse looked at the man, seeing how much Tommen had taken after his uncle. He had this smirk on his handsome face and though he was attractive, Elyse felt that Jaime Lannister was an arrogant man.

"So you were my nephew's wife." Jaime said and gave a sly grin.

"Yes My Lord." Elyse said and bowed. "The marriage is annulled now."

"They say you are still innocent." Jaime continued as he studied her close, circling her.

"The marriage was not consummated." Elyse informed him. She wasn't sure she liked the way he was scrutinizing her.

"Of course it wasn't." Jaime said wryly. "Tommen is still a child." Jaime then gave a tired sigh.

"Guess we will have to marry my Lady..."

"Do we really?" Elyse asked him. Jaime stared at her, shocked that she would ask such a question.

"My Father wants me to and we owe a debt of gratitude to your Father, Lord Frey. A Lannister always pay his debts."

"But it is pretty obvious Sir that you don't wish to marry..." Elyse said quietly.

"I don't have a choice now do I..." Jaime said and let out a long, deep sigh. "I am my father's heir and I am to give him sons..."

* * *

Elyse grew worried on her wedding night. Jaime Lannister was no boy or even a teenager. He was a grown man. A big man at over six foot three, muscular and strong, as he was once Lord Commander of the King's Guard and a famous knight. She sat on her bed dressed in a long night gown and waited. After a while, Elyse realized that her new husband was not coming. She smiled to herself and lied on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Maybe being a Frey girl wasn't so bad, she thought to herself. She knew of the jokes being said of the Freys. That they were a snivelling, weaselling lot and that they smell bad, especially the women. Elyse didn't really care and she only wanted to be left alone.

Of course it wasn't to be. She was awakened in the middle of the night, shocked beyond belief to find her husband in the bed with her. Elyse gasped when she stared up at Jaime's face, he was right on top of her and he was wearing a thin tunic with no breeches. He looked at her and gave a slight smirk.

"Let's just get this over and done with, shall we?"

"Now?" Elyse asked him, shocked he would want to assert his conjugal rights. Jaime rolled his eyes.

"I don't force women. I will try to make this easy for you Wife. It's going to hurt at first and maybe a few times after that. But soon you'll learn to enjoy it. It is your duty after all."

Elyse looked up at him and gave a nod. She really didn't have a choice so she lied there and surrendered herself. He got between her legs and Elyse looked away when he pulled her drawers down. He leaned to kiss her lips and Elyse could taste the wine he had just drunk. She cringed feeling his lips on hers. Jaime gave an irritated sigh and pulled away.

"Have you never been kissed before?" He asked her, his eyes staring at hers. Elyse shook her head. "Not on the lips."

"Gods...You really are an innocent. I have to teach you everything..." Jaime groaned.

"I'm sorry." Elyse winced.

"It's been a while since I had a woman..." Jaime said and looked at her. "You are very beautiful..." He smiled and touched her cheeks and lips.

"I suppose having you as a wife would do me well." Jaime then shrugged. "I could have done far worse..."

He then leaned and kissed her lips and Elyse didn't really know what to do and just let him kiss her.

She felt his insistence, the way his lips pressed on her mouth. "Open your mouth..." He whispered to her and Elyse did as she was told.

She felt it, his tongue slipping in and playing with hers. Elyse moaned as she melted in his embrace. It felt nice kissing him. "That's it..." Jaime coaxed and nipped her lips which caused her to giggle.

"You find it funny now don't you?' He asked with a tease. She sighed as he moved his lips down her throat and neck and his hands skimmed over body and gently pinched and rolled her nipples. Elyse gasped when she felt it.

"You taste so sweet..." Jaime whispered and kissed her lips more. She suddenly felt his fingers touching her mound brushing it lightly and then one of them dipped in. Elyse wiggled her toes. It felt strange and yet pleasurable the way he was stroking her insides. She felt her breaths getting more rapid and raised her hips.

"That's it Sweet Lady..." Jaime said in her ear and licked it. "You're ready now..."

She didn't really know what he meant but he moved between her legs and then she felt him adjusting himself and the sudden feeling from below of being invaded. It hurt and Elyse cried when he entered her.

"It's alright," he said gently. "I told you it will hurt."

Elyse held him close, enduring the pain of his movements that grew rapid and then he stilled himself and Elyse felt the release. Jaime grunted and fell right above her.

"Gods...that was..." He groaned before moving away and settled himself beside his young wife. He then looked at the sheets and smiled seeing the blood.

"There's your proof of innocence there..." Jaime said easily. "That's what my father paid five hundred gold bars for."

"That was strange..." Elyse uttered. The whole experience of copulating was something she couldn't really describe. It was pleasurable and yet it was uncomfortable. It felt nice and yet it hurt. She then looked at Jaime who only laughed. Elyse frowned, she hated that he was laughing. It seemed as if he was mocking her.

"I'm tired..." She told him and moved to the other side of the bed, snuggling under the covers away from her obnoxious husband. He gave a shrug and slept at the other side of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Being Lady Lannister

Chapter Three

Her life at Casterly Rock had been quite uneventful. Her husband was never around during the day. He had responsibilities to make sure that the peasants and farmers toiling the land were safe from attacks. He also had to oversee the many goldmines that belonged to the Lannisters. There were nights when he would not be home and Elyse found herself alone, with no one to talk to. She had no handmaidens to attend to her except for an older woman, who was more a governess than a friend. The Lannisters had a trusted guardian to care for the castle and its estates so Elyse spent her days reading in their large library.

She was standing in front of the large shelf staring at the large collection of books when she felt someone grabbing her from behind. Elyse gasped, horrified at being accosted by an unknown stranger.

"Shh..." He whispered in her ear and Elyse realized it was Jaime, her husband. Jaime nuzzled her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as she felt his arms tightening their hold on her waist.

"I've always wanted to make love in the library..." He said with a tease. "You looked so delectable Sweet Wife, just standing there. You don't know how long I've been watching you."

"No..." Elyse said and pulled herself away from him. Jaime gave a smirk and looked at the young woman before him._ Gods..._ She was beautiful, all flustered. Her cheeks reddened, her lips pouting, her large blue eyes staring at him. He could smell the scent of her perfume.

He pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. Elyse felt overwhelmed by his passions and moved her head away but Jaime didn't care and kissed her neck and throat instead. Jaime hiked her dress up and ripped her drawers.

"I have a cold wife..." Jaime muttered and Elyse moaned when she felt his finger touching her feminine folds. "But I think I know how to warm her up." He said and gave a sly grin.

She gasped when his fingers moved faster urging her on until she reached her peak and Elyse smiled feeling the flush. Jaime moved to kiss her lips and Elyse let him, returning his kisses with her own. He moved between her legs and pulled his breeches down as he lifted her and pressed her against the wall.

"Wrap your legs around me," He said hoarsely and Elyse complied.

She felt the tip of his manhood and then he slid in. She moaned softly at the sensation of being filled. It was indescribably good. He moved rapidly in and out of her and Elyse bit her lip to stop herself from screaming before he rammed in one last time and grunted his release.

He pulled out of her after a while and Elyse leaned against the shelf, tired and spent. She looked up seeing the beads of perspiration that sheen on his forehead. He looked really handsome. Elyse smiled rather wantonly at him and suddenly moved to kiss his lips. Jaime seemed quite stunned by her amorous gesture. She was never one to initiate anything.

"Can we do it again?" She asked him. Jaime only smiled lasciviously back and kissed her lustfully.

* * *

Days and nights were spent in the art of sexual intercourse. Her husband had proved to be a very good and skilled teacher. And Elyse found herself increasingly attracted and interested in him. She still knew how to act around Jaime. Showing some cold distance and not clinging to him outside the bedroom. She had learned that men always liked a cold woman. They found it a challenge to win such a lady's favour and her disdain of them made the men work harder. Jaime was the same. Elyse would read a book and her husband would then try to seduce her while she beat him off but in the end she relented after much persuasion from his part.

"Robb Stark's foreign bride had just died giving birth..." Jaime informed her while she was in the drawing room sewing a new tunic for him.

"That's horrible." Elyse said. Jaime only gave a shrug and sat down. "The babe survives. A little girl."

"He turned you down for her didn't he?" He asked. "I thought you might be pleased. Serves Robb Stark right for rejecting a lovely girl like you."

Elyse kept quiet and continued with her sewing. She had gotten used to Jaime's quips and sarcastic retorts. "He had fallen in love with another. It's not his fault."

Jaime gave a groan and shook his head. "Love is stupid."

"You really think so?" Elyse asked her husband.

"Yes. It nearly got him killed." Jaime snorted. " If he had gone to Edmure Tully's wedding, we all know he won't be alive. That lucky son of a wolf..."

Elyse kept quiet hearing it. No one had yet to figure out her involvement in the whole incident. That she was the one who sent the raven and warned Robb Stark.

"I think it's romantic..." Elyse said after a while. "The fact he was putting everything on the line for the girl. Foolish but romantic..."

Jaime only looked at her close. "I never figured you for a romantic."

"I'm not my Lord." Elyse said and pursed her lips.

"I said he is romantic. I am like you. A realist. Which is why it's a good thing I didn't end up marrying him." Elyse gave a sigh. "I don't think we would ever get along..."

"Yes..." Jaime nodded in agreement and gave a sneaky grin.

"I don't think you would. He's much too serious and severe and you Wife are far too cold. It would never last. Both of you probably wouldn't end up in bed at all."

Elyse kept quiet and continued sewing the tunic. She hummed a song and Jaime just watched her. There was something about her. He knew it. She was all mysterious and cold, never showing much emotion and yet he could tell she had more depth to her. His young wife was intriguing to him. Jaime knew she was intelligent, maybe even more than Cersei. Because Elyse knew how to play the part of the unassuming, dull, simple minded Frey girl. But Jaime had seen the glint in her blue eyes and the secretive smirk she often wore. She was neither simple nor dull and she was very beautiful.

"Here..." Elyse told him and Jaime looked at his wife. He was dazed for a while and stared at her.

"Your tunic my Lord." She said and Jaime only looked at her lost.

Elyse groaned and rolled her eyes. She then went to him and started to take the tunic he had been wearing off. Jaime smiled at that. That she was taking his clothes off. Elyse then pulled the new tunic she had just sewn over his head.

"Perfect..." She said and gave a sweet smile as she smoothened the tunic over his chest with her hand.

"You know I'm glad he didn't marry you..." Jaime told her as he looked at her, pleased she was his wife instead of Robb Stark's. _What would the Boy know?_

"Why is that?" She asked him in a bold tone, her blue eyes widened as she gazed at him.

"Because if you did Wife. I might have to do the unthinkable and kidnap you from him, the same way Prince Rhaegar did his aunt."

"Men can be silly sometimes..." Elyse heaved. "No woman is worth that much trouble..."

"Oh you don't know the things people would do for love..." Jaime said and kissed her lips.

Elyse grew quiet hearing that. She knew Jaime didn't love her. It was an arranged marriage after all. She felt him tugging her dress off and she smiled. Arranged marriage or not, she might as well enjoy the perks of being married to the handsome, virile Jaime Lannister

* * *

Being the Lady of Casterly Rock had meant that Elyse was surrounded by immense wealth. The castle itself was very ornate and luxuriously furnished. Gold plated chandeliers and solid gold candlesticks even the cutlery had gold in them and gold inlaid in the plates and the china. Elyse had the most beautiful of gowns, furs and jewellery. It was a far cry from her rather Spartan life at The Twins. She was also beginning to grow attached to Jaime. He was different from the men she knew. Reckless with a devil may care attitude about everything. He never seemed to worry. Always so confident and sure of himself. He was arrogant, smug and overconfident. But Elyse guessed that if any man was as handsome, rich and a skilled knight as Jaime was, they would behave the same too.

She watched while her husband practiced his swordsmanship with his men. He was very skilful and deadly. Elyse saw that, the fast and deft strokes he had with his sword. The way he moved in circles, it was like a well choreographed dance. She sighed to herself. How manly and macho he looked. The maidservants fawned and giggled as they all stared at him. Elyse looked at them and gave a frown. They immediately returned to their chores. Jaime looked pleased with himself and smiled at her, that bright grin of his. Elyse rolled her eyes and walked away. She went to the stables wanting to give the beautiful fawn colored mare of hers a treat. It was a beautiful horse, a gift from her husband.

Elyse fed the mare a few carrots and she heard the sound of footsteps. She turned and saw that Jaime had walked in.

"You were watching me weren't you?" Jaime asked, his eyes studying her close.

"No..." Elyse said coolly, not looking at him. "I wanted to know what the big fuss was all about the way the girls were fawning all over..."

Jaime only smiled and walked closer to her. He was stalking like panther or more aptly a lion towards his prey. "You don't have to lie you know..." He grinned smugly. "Admit it. You enjoy watching me."

"Well I have to say...it was rather fascinating to watch the way you handled that sword of yours..." Elyse smiled sultrily.

"I am a knight Lady Lannister..." Jaime said with a smirk. "Knights are adept in handling large swords...a special skill of ours."

He then moved closer and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him

"Can you teach me?" She asked, her eyes looking at his. "Teach me about your sword..."

He looked at her and kissed her deeply. Elyse moaned and Jaime took her hand letting it touched his breeches. She felt his hardened member and she bit her lip, stroking it more.

"Oh Gods...you are a minx Wife..." Jaime groaned and kissed her lips hungrily.

Elyse only smiled while he hurriedly pulled his breeches off and hiked her dress up. They had intercourse quickly and rather roughly nothing sweet and slow about it. The both of them were spent and breathing heavily on the stack of hay afterwards. Jaime laughed seeing the strands of straw stuck in her dark hair. He brushed them aside and pulled Elyse closer to him.

"I never thought having a wife could be this fun...Rutting in the stables Lady Lannister? How wanton of you."

"I only want to please you my Lord..." She said teasingly and kissed him. Jaime gave a wolfish smile and pulled her on top of him.

"But really...I do want to learn how to handle a real sword." She said and nibbled his lips.

"You doubt that I can protect you My Lady?" He asked her with a cheeky smile.

"Of course not." Elyse said coyly.

* * *

Elyse was standing on the grassy fields of Casterly Rock, a sword in her hand. Lightweight but strong Valyrian steel that still felt too heavy for her. Her husband Jaime next to her. She smiled to herself. She was more than ready to start.

They were having their daily lesson in swordsmanship She had finally managed to persuade Jaime to teach her all that he knew about swords fighting and he had been a dedicated teacher, if not tough and rather severe. He lifted his own sword and they started a simple duelling exercise. Metals clashed and clanged and Elyse always felt exhausted after such a strenuous exercise.

"Come on!" He cried out. "You have to lift it higher! Faster My Lady! Harder! Use your arms not your shoulders!"

She was breathing in badly after a while. Sweat clinging to her tunic and the soft buckskin leather breeches she now wore.

"You're not giving up are you?" He smirked.

"I'm not..." Elyse heaved.

"Good because I don't marry quitters." Jaime said smiling arrogantly. "A Lannister never gives up."

Elyse frowned and wielded her sword in her hand moving as fast as she could, dodging every blow and hitting Jaime's sword hard.

"You may not be as big as a man but size does not matter if you're swift and deadly." Jaime told her again. He managed to use his sword and swerve it around but Elyse was quick enough to avoid his blow and managed to kick his hand that held his sword and it fell to the ground

She snickered to herself pleased that she had improved immensely. She then took her sword and immediately aimed it at his throat.

"Yield." she told him, her eyes gazing at his. Elyse then kicked his sword away

"Never!" Jaime told her, that knife edged smile of his appeared on his handsome face.

"You think you're too good to yield to a woman Lord Lannister?"

"I haven't been defeated yet," he told her and Elyse blinked her eyes wondering what it was he meant.

Jaime gave a wolfish smile and Elyse gasped when he grabbed her by the waist, his elbow locking her neck as he held a dagger to her. "The fight is not over Elyse."

"You cheated." she scowled, annoyed that he wasn't fair.

"Men play dirty Elyse. They don't care about honour especially bandits. You best remember that..."

Jaime loosened his grip on her and let her go. Elyse touched her neck. It felt a little sore. She then looked at Jaime. He took the water canteen and drank it before pouring some on his face and shook his head. Drops of water fell and she took a while to admire her husband's fine masculine form. He was built like a god. She wasn't swooning over him, always maintaining her cool aloof veneer.

She didn't want Jaime to think her as one of those silly dainty ladies he often mocked and made fun of. Jaime Lannister may be a knight and Lord but he never fancied those courtly demure ladies. Elyse had grown to know her husband well the past months with him. He was charming to many but she knew it was a mask he put on. He hated small talk and politics and his words could cut like a knife.

Jaime would tell her what he thought of certain people never mincing his words.

_"Baelish is a slippery eel. You can't trust the man! He looks at you wondering if he can get something out of you...My father, what can I say about my father? Ambitious and ruthless just like Cersei. Tyrion is smart. He's probably the smartest man I know. He loves to play with people...Robb Stark is getting way ahead of himself. He's still a boy. He got lucky. That's it."_

Elyse only listened and nodded as she busied herself with wifely tasks like sewing his tunics, or massaging his sore shoulders or going through the Lannister estate accounts with him. Always playing the part of the dutiful wife.


	4. Chapter 4 Prisoner at Stark Camp

Chapter Four

She was sewing Jaime's tunics in the drawing room when the news arrived. Her father Walder Frey was very ill and Elyse knew she had to make the long trip up to the Twins and see him. For all his faults, Walder Frey was still her father. Elyse sighed as she got into the carriage. Six armed guards will be escorting her. Jaime held her hand and helped her up. Elyse smiled at him.

"I won't be gone that long." She told him when she sat down on the carriage seat.

"And I shall miss you every moment you're not with me..." Jaime said with a wink and Elyse only rolled her eyes at his attempts of being romantic.

"Here..." Jaime said and Elyse was surprised when he showed her the palm of his hand and there was a velvet cloth. Jaime uncovered it and Elyse saw a golden brooch of the Lannister lion's head. It had rubies as eyes.

Jaime took the brooch and pinned it on her crimson dress near her breast. "Let your family know who you are now."

"I'll always be a Frey to them." Elyse sighed. Jaime shook his head.

"No you're a Lannister now." He told her. "You're my wife and you'll be the Lady of Casterly Rock. I want everyone to know that and give you the respect you deserve."

"How lucky am I..." Elyse gave a dramatic sigh and Jaime laughed. He then leaned forward and kissed her lips. He then reluctantly pulled away and closed the carriage door. He gave a soft knock and gestured for the riders to leave.

"Go!" Jaime commanded. "The faster you leave, the sooner my wife will return."

Elyse looked out the window and watched as Jaime stood there and waved at her. She waved back. She knew she would miss him. Strange how attached to her husband she had become. She wondered if the affection she felt was love. _No...It couldn't be_. Elyse thought to herself and shook her head. What would Frey girl do with love? She would be better equipped if she had a good head on her shoulders and a strong will.

* * *

Stark camp.

Robb was in his tent when a few of his men came in with good news it seems. The war had been long and for a while, he almost wanted to give up, especially when his wife died. But Robb knew he had a responsibility. He was the King in the North and he had to protect his people.

"My Lord. The boys have captured a carriage with a Lannister seal heading towards The Twins."

"A carriage?" Robb asked his men.

"Yes My Lord. It has Lannister goldbars and there is a woman inside."

"A woman?" Robb asked, his eyes narrowed. "She isn't harmed is she or touched? You know I won't have it!"

"No My Lord..." the man shook his head. "She's Jaime Lannister's wife. A precious prisoner we have with us."

Robb was surprised to hear that. He didn't even know that Jaime Lannister had married. It had been six months since his beloved Talisa had died. Their daughter Arabella was now in his mother's care in Winterfell. After Theon Greyjoy had sacked the place. Robb and some of his men headed back. They managed to reunite with Bran and Rickon and fortified Winterfell with help from the noble Houses in the North.

"I want to see her." He said and the men nodded.

"Where is she?" Robb asked.

"She's in the tent beside yours. The guards with her are in the pen. Two were killed."

Robb marched out and headed to the tent that was heavily guarded. He walked in and there was a woman standing there. It was quite dark and Robb walked closer. The candlelight shone on her face and he finally saw her. She was beautiful, exquisitely beautiful that he was stunned for a while seeing her. She had long dark hair that was a single braid. Her oval face had a flawless porcelain complexion and she had deep blue eyes. She had finely sculptured features, her lips full and pouting. It had been a while since he had seen someone that beautiful. Robb couldn't help the sudden tightness in his breeches. It had been a while since he had a woman too. The last who was his late wife.

"Lady Lannister..." He called her.

"Lord Stark," She said and gave a polite curtsey. Robb saw the way her dress mould to her full breasts and it made him almost sighed.

"My apologies if my men treated you roughly Lady Lannister."

"It's alright Lord Stark," She said and gave a smile. Robb couldn't help but smiled back.

"You were heading to the Twins my Lady?" Robb asked her.

"Yes. I'm visiting my father actually. He has taken ill."

"Your father?" Robb asked her.

"My father, Lord Walder Frey."

"You're Walder Frey's daughter?" Robb was shocked when she said that.

"Yes. Lord Stark." She said and gave a nod. "My name is Elyse Frey uh... Lannister."

"Oh..." Robb uttered dumbfounded as he stared at her face.

It was her. She was the Frey girl he was supposed to marry. The beautiful goddess in front of him, was supposed to be his wife, and the Lady of Winterfell. Robb then knew if he had met her before Talisa, he would probably marry her straight away being so taken by her beauty or he would have at least considered the proposal seriously. Robb stared at her seeing the crimson red velvet dress she wore and the lion's head brooch pinned on her dress that was close to her breast. Instead she was now his enemy. She was Jaime Lannister's wife.

"Will you be releasing me Lord Stark?" She asked him. Robb shook his head.

"No Lady Lannister. My humblest apologies..." He said. "I think that you are too precious a prisoner for me to set free."

"But my father is very sick Lord Stark," Elyse told him in a pleading tone. "Please...I know you have no regard for him. Lord Walder Frey is not a likeable person. But he is my father and he is the only one I've got."

"I am so sorry Lady Lannister." Robb said and looked at her.

"Consider it as a debt returned my Lord." She spoke. "I did send the raven and warned you..."

"It was you?" Robb stared at her, surprised by the revelation. She gave a sigh and nodded. "Yes."

"But why?" Robb asked her. His eyes never left hers.

"I didn't think you should die just because you didn't want to marry me." She said and heaved. "My father felt slighted. But he didn't know that I didn't want to marry you too...or he did but he didn't care anyway."

"And why my Lady would you not want to marry me?" Robb asked and smiled, amused by her words.

"Because I've heard that you're ugly my Lord." She said indignantly. "And that you're ferocious and a barbarian."

"So do you find me ugly now?" Robb asked her as he moved closer to her. He could smell her perfume and being so close to her was intoxicating.

She looked away. "I think my husband is much more handsome Lord Stark."

"Of course he is Lady Lannister..." Robb said and grinned. "Your stay here will be comfortable. You have my word."

Elyse groaned as she sat down on the cot after he left the tent. She wasn't sure she liked it. She wondered if they would send the news to Jaime that she had been taken prisoner by Robb Stark. She started to think of the man. He didn't look hideous or ferocious at all. In fact he was very handsome and very young with his head of auburn curls and bright blue eyes. He had a moustache and some stubble on his cheeks and chin. He was not a grown man like her husband. Robb Stark looked very youthful and green, wet behind the ears. Elyse knew she had to find a way and escape she just didn't know how.

* * *

When he heard that his prisoner escaped, Robb immediately rode on his stallion. There was no way he was going to lose the largest bargaining chip he had in his hand. Elyse Frey Lannister could change the course of the war, he was sure of it. He rode fast and from the hill he could see her riding, her hooded cloak blown by the wind and Robb urged his stallion to gallop faster. The hood came off and Robb stared almost awed seeing her hair that fell like a waterfall behind her. She turned and looked at him and rode faster but her mare was no match for Robb's black stallion. He was the fastest of all the horses.

Robb managed to ride beside her and Elyse cried. He moved and reigned in her horse. Robb then took over and pulled the girl to him dragging her from her horse to his. She was kicking and screaming and soon both of them were thrown off the stallion.

"Get off of me!" Elyse screamed as she struggled underneath him

"Lady Lannister calm down..." He told her. His eyes staring into hers. Blue meeting blue. Elyse then banged his forehead with hers and rolled away from him as fast as she could but Robb caught her and pulled her in his arms from behind. She struggled again. He held her tighter against him.

"Don't fight me My Lady. I will not hurt you..." Robb whispered to her and she stopped, lying limp in his arms and Robb held her close.

Robb didn't know why but he just breathed in deeply and held her. She relaxed and Robb pulled her closer. He could smell that sweet perfume of hers and she felt so soft and warm to him. He felt this peace he hadn't felt in a long while ever since Talisa died. Strange he was seeking solace in the arms of his enemy's wife. Robb leaned and sniffed into her hair. He didn't think he could let her go.

"Let me go please..." She said to him after a while. "My father's dying...I might not see him again."

"I can't..." Robb told her as he turned her around to face him. He stared at her face, seeing the tears in her blue eyes. Robb gently brushed her tears and held her face. Seeing her cry, he hated it. "I am so sorry My Lady..."

"What if I swear that I will come back? I have to see him Lord Stark just once and I will return back to you and be your prisoner. You can then bargain with my husband and his father..." She said softly.

"You would return to me?" He asked as he looked at her

"You have my word." Elyse told him. Robb didn't know why but he believed her. Just like he believed the warning she had sent him.

"Alright then..." Robb said and took his hand off her.

"I will let you visit your father Lady Lannister and then you will return here in two days or I will burn The Twins down myself." He said firmly. "You have my word."

* * *

"She's back my Lord..."

Robb heard his man and rushed out from his tent and there she was, dressed in a blue dress and holding the reigns of the mare. He hadn't seen her in two days and Robb was beginning to worry, wondering if it was folly to trust her words. She was a Frey and a Lannister all in one.

"Lady Lannister." He said with a smile.

"Lord Stark." Elyse greeted him.

"How is your father?" Robb asked her and she gave him a strange look.

"He's dead my Lord. He died in his sleep last night. I'm grateful that I got to see him one last time." Elyse told him. Robb only kept quiet and looked at her.

"I gave you my word didn't I? Here I am." Elyse said, hoping to break whatever awkward silence between them.

"You did my Lady," Robb said, still smiling at her.

"We Freys and Lannisters always keep our end of the bargain," She added snippily. "I'm not sure if it's the same for everyone else."

Robb kept quiet hearing that. He wondered if she was hinting at him, the fact that he didn't keep his end of the agreement to marry her. She was left in the tent. Her feet chained and Robb continued his discussion with his men on how they were going to fortify the borders of the North. When he finally went to see her, she was sitting down in her tent sewing something.

"What are you sewing?" Robb asked her. She seemed very engrossed with her work and he grew curious.

Elyse looked up and gave a small smile. "My husband's tunics,"

"He normally gets it sewn by the tailor at Casterly Rock but since I took it to task, Jaime wouldn't have it sewn by anyone else." She said as her face lit up.

Robb detected the affection in her voice when she spoke of her husband. He felt envious, he didn't know why. Was it because Jaime's wife was alive while his died? It didn't seem fair to Robb. He started to wonder if Elyse would sew his tunics too if they had been married. She probably would. She'd be a devoted wife. He was sure of it.

"You must be very close to him." Robb commented. He clenched his jaw for a while. The thought of her and Jaime Lannister as husband and wife. It irked him greatly. He hated it. He didn't even want to think of the both of them in bed.

"He is my husband Lord Stark," Elyse said bemused by his words. "He's the closest family I have."

"Then you are very lucky Lady Lannister," Robb said tersely and looked at her. "To still have your Beloved with you."

Elyse stopped embroidering the lion on Jaime's tunic and looked at him for a while. "I'm very sorry about your wife." She said softly.

Robb gave a nod. "You must have loved her very much." Elyse said and looked at him gently.

"I still do." He said. "I don't think I will ever marry again but Arabella needs a mother."

"That's a beautiful name," Elyse told him. "Your daughter must be very beautiful."

"She looks like her mother..." Robb said with a smile and Elyse smiled back. She looked even more beautiful smiling at him.

"I should go Lady Lannister. I bid you good night." Robb said. He knew he couldn't stay in the same tent with her much longer. It wouldn't be proper. People will talk, rumours will spread.

"Good night Lord Stark..." Elyse told him and he walked out of her tent while she continued with her sewing.

Robb stopped for a while and turned to look. She was still busy embroidering the Lannister lion on a tunic meant for Jaime even though it was already late. Robb went to bed trying his best to think of his wife but it was Elyse Lannister's face that he saw when he closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Change of Heart

Chapter Five

Robb didn't visit her for a week. He had avoided seeing her and busied himself with the affairs of war and his bannermen. Robb knew he couldn't look at her much less be in the same tent with her. The Frey girl was a distraction to him. He had decided to bring her to Winterfell. She could stay there but Robb hadn't told her that. Tywin Lannister had sent a note saying that they would pay a ransom of five hundred gold bars but Robb wanted the Lannisters and the Crown to give the Dominion of the North full independence. Jaime Lannister sent another note saying that he would cut his balls off if his wife was harmed or touched. Robb shook his head and went to Elyse's tent.

"I want you to write a letter to your husband. Tell him that you are alright and urge him and his father to meet my demands..." Robb said in a rather urgent tone.

Elyse looked at him and frowned. "You're actually ordering me?"

"Yes...yes..." Robb groaned and paced about. "Your husband is very worried."

"He has nothing to worry about," Elyse sighed. "Everyone knows you won't touch the Frey girl. That's the joke in the entire country..."

"I find it quite funny really, everyone says that the great Robb Stark would rather lose the war than touch a Frey girl...There was this rumour going around the Frey girls have smelly fannies..." Elyse then gave a snicker.

"My Lady..." Robb gasped, alarmed by her words.

"But I think it should be put to rest now since I did marry Jaime Lannister and we did consummate our marriage. He hasn't complained so far..." Elyse said nonchalantly.

"I never meant to disrespect you or cause you distress when I did not choose to marry you..." Robb started. "You must believe me. It has nothing to do with you."

He looked severe and stared solemnly at her. Elyse looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Oh Please Lord Stark. I'm just jesting..." She laughed softly and Robb looked at her, quite confused.

"I think it turned out for the best," Elyse smiled. "That's what Jaime thinks. If you had married me then he would have to take me away from you. Kidnap me from Winterfell as he says..."

"He said that?" Robb coughed. He frowned, not liking the audacious comment that Jaime would have kidnapped her if Robb had married her instead.

"He was being his charming self." Elyse said dismissing it as a casual remark.

"I assure you Lady Lannister. If we were married, and Jaime Lannister had you kidnapped. I would march my armies to Casterly Rock and burn the place to the ground to get you back."

Elyse was taken aback hearing that. The sureness in his deep voice. The intense way he was looking at her. Almost possessive.

"Oh..." Elyse stuttered awkwardly, half afraid to meet his eyes. Robb Stark had an intense stare that could make anyone weak in the knees.

"There is no way that I'd let a Lannister take my wife..." Robb told her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It's the other way round now. You're the one who has taken Jaime Lannister's wife." Elyse said as she boldly looked straight at him.

"My husband will kill you for this." Elyse said. "He's a very possessive man Lord Stark."

Robb kept quiet and looked away. He had to step back. He knew he couldn't be in the same room as her. Not because he was turned off or that he would never touch her. Just the opposite. She was filling the entire room. He couldn't focus with her so close to him. Her smile, her laughter, her beautiful face, her body. Everything about her beckoned to him but she belonged to someone else. He wanted to think of his late wife and not Elyse.

"_I don't want to marry the Frey girl."_ That was what he had told Talisa before. But this time it was different.

_"I don't want to want the Frey girl..."_

* * *

She finally wrote the letter and Robb read it.

"_My Dearest Husband,_

_I am well. No harm has come to me and I have been treated with the utmost respect as one would give a married noblewoman, most especially the wife of Lord Jaime Lannister. I don't know when I will see you but I miss you very much. I missed seeing your smile and the strange ways you would look at the world and even your sarcasm and wit. This war is so silly Jaime. What would your father want with the North? It's just wilderness and forest lands. There are no riches here. Just cold dank weather. I've been spending my days sewing your tunics, thinking of you and my nights dreaming of you. I can't wait to see you again my Darling._

_Yours Always and Forever_

_Your wife, Elyse,"_

He rolled the note and gave it to his men who would use a raven to carry the message to Casterly Rock.

* * *

"You didn't say you love him in the letter..."Robb told her when he went into her tent. Elyse was reading a book when he came in.

"Does it matter?" Elyse asked him. She looked at him, rather miffed that he would read her personal letter to Jaime. But she wasn't surprised.

Robb breathed in deeply before looking at her. "He is your husband is he not, shouldn't you love him?"

"I don't see how that is any of your concern Lord Stark." Elyse said sharply and scowled at him.

"So it wasn't a love match?" Robb asked her as he moved closer. Elyse grew quiet.

"It was arranged. After you had changed your mind, my father married me off to the Lannisters. First to Tommen..."

"The little boy."

"He is King my Lord..." Elyse said and glared at him.

"Not mine..." Robb said.

"When Tommen became king, he had to marry Margaery Tyrell. Lord Tywin felt that since he owed my father, I would be married to his heir and be Lady of Casterly Rock." Elyse then breathed in deeply.

"I will grow to love my husband Lord Stark. He is the only man in my life now. Although it is not a love match. I have grown fond of him. Jaime and I respect each other."

"How can you respect someone like him?" Robb asked her angrily.

"He sleeps with his sister and he pushed my brother out of the tower and nearly killed the boy. Bran can never walk now. Jaime Lannister deserves no respect from anyone! He is a liar and a crook!"

"I will not have you speak of my husband in that way..." Elyse cried. "Please leave Lord Stark!"

"No!" Robb said and glared at her. "You are my guest Lady Lannister! You do not command me."

"My marriage is none of your business." Elyse told him curtly. She was enraged by his audacity. How dare he question her relationship with her husband?

"I will make it my business if I saw fit." Robb said stubbornly.

"You're the most detestable man ever!" Elyse yelled. "I knew it! I just knew it! When my father told me I was to marry you I never agreed to it. Thank the gods..." Elyse shook her head.

"I am so grateful that your wife came when she did..." Elyse said and moved away from him. "Although she didn't deserve you at all. She deserves so much better."

"If I were your wife Lord Stark, I would probably kill myself." Elyse said cruelly. "Clearly death is a less painful option as it is the case with her."

* * *

Elyse immediately regretted saying it when the words left her mouth. She saw the look in his face. How the fury left and it was just utter shock and dismay. The colour drained from Robb's face. Elyse just stopped and stared at him, suddenly afraid of what he would do to her. She had crossed the line with that comment.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She stuttered and stepped back.

Elyse was shocked when Robb moved to her and pulled her close. His lips met hers and he kissed her fiercely. Elyse tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her, his lips devour her and she had no choice but to let him.

"What is it about you?" Robb murmured as he kissed her and enveloped her in his embrace. "Why am I so bewitched by you?" He breathed heavily as he rested his forehead on hers.

"The first time I saw you..." He said, eyes staring at hers. "I wanted you. The gods help me. I wanted you...I still do." Robb told her. His voice had sounded hoarse and gravelly.

"I want you naked beneath me. I want to be inside you...I want you all over me. I want to plant my seed in you and watch you filled to the brim with my sons." Robb told her.

"Let me go..." Elyse pleaded, trembling, afraid of what would happen. "Please my Lord. I am married."

"No..." Robb shook his head. "I refuse to believe that. I refuse to believe that I gave you up to him. I can't. Not him. Not to Jaime Lannister of all people."

"He is my husband..."Elyse said softly.

"No. It should have been me!" Robb growled. "You should have been mine. I'll have you away from everyone. No one will take you away from me. You will be safe with me in Winterfell."

"But you didn't want me..."Elyse told him while she tried to escape his grasp. "You told my Father you didn't want to marry me."

Robb then stared at her when she said that. It was true he didn't want her. He didn't want her then because he had fallen for another and broke an agreement that he nearly paid for it with his life. But a little raven had intervened and warned him. Robb stared at her, the angel who saved his life. Elyse. She had been so brave to send him the raven despite the fact that he had rejected her.

"Please just let me go..." Elyse said, her blue eyes pleading. "I swear I won't tell anyone. I won't. No one will know about this." Elyse said and swallowed a gulp.

"Oh. I can't Lady Lannister..." Robb said and held her face. "It's too late..."

"I don't understand..." Elyse said and stared at Robb.

Elyse was shivering. She wasn't sure it was from the cold or because he was so close to her. Robb saw that and smiled gently. He took off the fur cloak he was wearing and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I'm going to send an envoy to your brothers and give them the Lannister gold to ratify the agreement I made to your late father earlier and I will marry you."

"That's not possible!" Elyse cried. "I'm already married to Jaime Lannister!"

"You're not meant for him Elyse. You've always been mine."

"You're crazy," She said staring at him in disbelief as she breathed in heavy breaths. "You're really crazy."

* * *

She didn't know what her fate was. Elyse sat there inside the tent, the prisoner of Robb Stark. She wondered about her husband. She didn't love Jaime. She knew that. But she was fond of him. They got along pretty well and he was a good lover and teacher. Being Lady of Casterly Rock wasn't such a bad position. The wealth and power that went along with being a Lannister isn't something to be easily cast aside. She could grow to love Jaime. They had mutual understanding of each other and mutual respect. That was enough wasn't it?

Then there was Robb Stark, the passionate, proud King in the North. He had somehow thought himself in love with her and that made Elyse sighed. _Men could be so silly sometimes._ Robb barely knew her and he had just lost his wife. He'd probably fallen for any other girl just as easily. Elyse just so happened to be the one unlucky enough to get captured by his men. She was confused by her feelings for him too. Robb seemed to get under her skin like no one else and she hated it. The way he looked at her, that intense stare of his.

His kisses were deep, passion filled and it made her trembled and shivered. It was different from Jaime's. Jaime's kisses were playful, teasing, lusty and carnal. Intercourse should be fun and pleasurable, that was Jaime had taught her. And she had learned to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh immensely. Elyse didn't want to think how being with Robb Stark would be like. She was sure if they had shared flesh he would never free her. Robb was possessive of her when the truth was she belonged to someone else and not him.

Elyse smirked, remembering what her husband Jaime said, _Serves him right for rejecting her..._

It wouldn't work anyway, if she had wed Robb, they were too headstrong and stubborn for each other. Elyse was sure they would clash every day. She knew she had to try and escape again. She needed to get away from Robb Stark. He wasn't good for her, Elyse was sure. Ever since her father mentioned their once impending union, Elyse had shivers crawling up her spine. Robb wasn't meant for her. She would not be his wife. She had to think of something. Anything that could be the key to her freedom.


	6. Chapter 6 Letting Love Go

Chapter Six

"I'm with child." Elyse said when Robb came to her tent. He stared at her utterly surprised. She was sitting on the cot and looked up at him.

"I haven't bled in days and I feel ill." Elyse said and covered her mouth while she gagged.

"I'll have my physician see you." Robb told her.

"I need to go back home. Back to my husband." Elyse told him.

Robb shook his head. "You will have the child in Winterfell and I will raise him as my own."

"Are you mad?" She screamed as she stood up. "My child is a Lannister! He should be in Casterly Rock with his father."

"You will be my wife my Lady and that child, if it's true you're carrying will be raised a Stark." Robb said firmly.

"But I don't love you..." Elyse told him and she saw the pained look in his eyes. His blue eyes hardened as he stared at her. "Why can't you just let me go?" She asked him.

"You're lying." Robb said. "I know you feel something for me."

He stared at her, his blue eyes never leaving hers. There it was, that intense icy stare of his, one that could make her weak in the knees.

"You're deluded Lord Stark." Elyse told him and turned her body from him. She didn't want to face him or meet his gaze. "How can I love you? A man who didn't even want me..."

"I love Jaime. Maybe not as deeply as you did your wife. But it's there. We have consummated our marriage Lord Stark. It cannot be annulled." Elyse said and faced him.

"But he can divorce you My Lady. Rumours will reach him that I have been visiting your tent every night. The Lannisters will suspect."

"I saved your life and you seek to dishonour me..." Elyse said, staring at him. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Dishonour you?" Robb repeated and looked at her. "I'm making you my wife. Be the Lady of Winterfell, Queen in the North. I'm saving you from the depravity of being a Lannister. I'm finally honouring the agreement I made with your father. Rectifying the mistakes on my part."

"There must be a reason why it never fell through Lord Stark," Elyse cried softly.

"Have you not thought of that? The gods must have a plan. For you to fall for another and break the agreement with my father. Maybe we're not supposed to be together. You're tempting Fate with this. I belong to Jaime Lannister and he will always be my husband." She told him, her blue eyes staring right at his.

* * *

Elyse was surprised when Robb came in the tent a few days later, announcing that he would set her free. She felt relieved when the chains were finally unlocked and her feet free. Robb stared at her and Elyse only looked at him.

"Thank You." She said quietly

"Don't thank me." He said gruffly. "One prisoner exchanged for another." Robb said and looked away.

"Who?" Elyse asked, surprised.

"My brother Jon. Your husband has him." Robb told her. "We'll be doing an exchange at The Twins." Robb said. His eyes then looked at her. Those clear blue pools staring at her again

"You should be happy Lady Lannister. You'll finally be united with your beloved husband." Robb said.

He sounded quite bitter but Elyse didn't want to think about it. She was finally going home. Back to Casterly Rock, back to Jaime where she belonged.

* * *

The exchange was done at The Twins. Elyse stood next to Robb and she looked ahead seeing Jaime there with a tall dark haired man next to him. The man had worn the black Night's watchmen uniform, both his hands were tied. Elyse saw the melancholy look in the man's eyes. It was Jon Snow. The bastard son of Eddard Stark who was also Robb's brother. He must have meant a lot to Robb, Elyse thought to himself. That he was letting her go to get his half brother back.

Jaime gave a smile and a wink and Elyse only stared at him. It was strange to see her husband after a long while. He looked well. There was this new vigour in his form.

"I should kill you _Boy_..." Jaime drawled as he stared at Robb. "You took my wife away from me. The one thing I actually cared about."

"We could have a duel if you want." Robb spoke back. "One on one. A swordsfight between men."

"You really think you could beat me?" Jaime asked cockily as he raised an eyebrow. He then gave a a haughty laugh and shook his head. Jaime pushed Jon Snow away and took out his sword. Elyse's eyes then went wide.

"Jaime No!" She cried. She then stared at Robb who had his sword out as well. She grew worried. Though Robb was a fine warrior, Elyse wasn't sure if he could beat her husband at a sword duel.

"Stop this both of you!"

Jaime heard that and suddenly stood still. He then sheathed his sword back in. His eyes stared right into Robb's. "I'm not going to kill you in front of my wife Young Wolf. It is not for a lady to see."

Robb kept quiet and pulled his sword back as well. Elyse sighed, relieved that nothing had happened. She was quite annoyed with Robb for suggesting that in the first place. Elyse walked swiftly towards Jaime while Jon Snow staggered to his brother. Jaime pulled her to him and Elyse turned to look at Robb hugging his brother tight.

"Tell me..." Jaime asked her, his knuckle grazed her chin while he tilted it up to look into her eyes. "Did he touch you?"

"No." Elyse told him. "He didn't."

"I would know if you lie to me." Jaime said. His green eyes piercing hers.

"I'm not lying My Lord." Elyse replied, gazing straight back at him. "He never touched me."

"Because if he did. I will kill him right now." Jaime told her. His voice low and dangerous.

"Nothing happened..." Elyse said and embraced him. Jaime was surprised that she had hugged him. He coughed awkwardly and held her close to him.

"You must have really missed me Wife," He whispered wryly as he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I just want to go home." She said to him. Elyse turned around and looked up. She saw Robb on his stallion right there up on a hill just watching her. He shook his head and turned his horse, riding away. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

* * *

Elyse was resting in bed when Jaime came in. He leaned against the bedpost and smiled at her. She gave a small smile back. It felt nice to be back in Casterly Rock. Jaime had been very attentive to her lately. She then realized that her absence must have affected him greatly, even though he tried to be all cool and nonchalant about it.

"My father thinks you've been sullied by Robb Stark." Jaime then passed her the note he had received from Lord Tywin and Elyse read it.

"He says the Young Wolf has visited your tent almost every night." Jaime told her with an easy shrug.

"He wants me to persuade you and Lord Tywin to give the North independence." Elyse said, sounding a little irritated with Lord Tywin. "That is all. Nothing happened."

"I know," Jaime sighed and sat on the bed as he looked at his wife. Elyse took his hand and squeezed it. "Did I worry you greatly?" She asked him.

"No..." He smiled. "Strange but I knew you'll be all right out there. You're a brave girl." Jaime then looked at her closely. Jaime then got in the bed and rested his head on Elyse's lap. She smiled and stroked his sandy hair.

"This war is stupid. Good money thrown after bad..." Jaime said and stretched his arms out as he lied in bed. "All the Lannister gold will be gone by the time it's done..."

"And when you are Lord of House Lannister?" Elyse asked him. "Would you go to battle and fight him?"

"I don't know..." Jaime said and pulled her into his arms. "Robb Stark did take you from me for a few weeks. I would want to see his head on a pike..."

Elyse shivered a little hearing that. She would never want to see Robb's head on a pike.

"But maybe a treaty could be drawn.." Jaime spoke casually as he closed his eyes, exhausted from the long day.

"So long as he won't step foot outside the North. You were right Wife. There's nothing of value there. Just snow and ice. If it's true that winter will be a long one, he'll probably freeze to death right there in Winterfell...Saves me the trouble of killing him."

* * *

_Four Months Later,_

She rode as quickly as she could to the Stark Camp. Elyse didn't even know why she did that. But she had to warn him again. Save his life before Tywin Lannister succeeds in killing him. The camp was abandoned when she reached there. Elyse got off her horse. She wondered where everyone went. _Did he know?_ He had to know. He just had to. He had to be alive.

"Lady Elyse..."

She heard his voice and turned around. There was Robb Stark standing a few feet from her, his direwolf, Grey Wind next to him. She never felt so relieved to see him in all her life. He was safe and alive, just standing there, looking undeniably handsome and regal dressed in his leather jacket, his fur cloak over him. The King in the North. Elyse just stood there and looked at him for a while.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. He sounded so surprised yet happy. Elyse trembled for a fleeting moment. It was strange that she was back there and this time out of her own free will.

"I came to warn you..." She said as she walked towards him. "Lord Tywin. He has sent assassins to kill you."

"I know about that." Robb said with a smile. "I had a couple of my spies in the Lannister camp. My men have left this place."

"Oh." Elyse muttered. She looked at Robb who was smiling at her. What else could she say? _Hello. How have you been? You have been in my mind the past months. I tried so hard not to think of you but you're always there..._

"I also know you're not with child." Robb told her. "You didn't have to come here, why did you really?"

"I wanted to warn you." Elyse sighed.

"Why?" Robb asked, his intense clear, blue gaze never left hers. "I'm the enemy my Lady. You're a Lannister and I'm a Stark. I'm not an honourable man as you once said."

"I just believe that you don't deserve to die." Elyse said and bit her lip. "What happened to your father was unjust and you do have legitimate claim to the north."

She then looked away. Seeing him face to face, especially with that intense gaze of his was making her feeling all confused and dizzy. "Since you are well my Lord. I should be on my way now."

"No..." Robb shook his head and held her arm, pulling her to him. "Not this time. I won't lose you again this time."

"Let me go Lord Stark..." Elyse cried weakly. She didn't want him to hold her so close. She just couldn't. "Please..."

"You came back. You came back for me."

"I didn't..." She stammered.

"You love me." Robb said, a smirk on his handsome face.

"I don't." Elyse told him.

"You're a horrible liar you know." Robb murmured and breathed in her neck.

"I'm married to Jaime Lannister." Elyse reminded him.

"But you belong with me." Robb said and embraced her. "You said I'm tempting Fate my Lady but so do you by coming here."

"I'm a Frey Lord Stark. I'm the Frey girl that you never wanted." Elyse said, her eyes looking at his.

"No. You're all I ever wanted." Robb whispered huskily before leaning to kiss her.

The kiss so deep and raw, Elyse only pulled him closer to her to feel all of him. She kissed him back hungrily. Robb groaned, their lips meshed and their tongues tangled. Elyse sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. Robb pulled her even closer and into one of the tents. He breathed heavily when he pulled away.

"You know this changes everything..." he told her. His tone gotten dark and hoarse. "If we do this. I'll never let you go..."

"No. We can't. I should go..." Elyse said, almost stammering. She couldn't make love to him even if she wanted. Too much was at risk. "I can't break my wedding vows."

"Maybe you're right. You should go." Robb said nodding and reluctantly tried to move away from her but he couldn't and pulled her back to him.

"We weren't meant to be." Elyse said and leaned her forehead against his, their noses touching as she breathed.

"Even though I do love you..." She said looking at him. She couldn't deny anymore. Her feelings and what it was inside her heart. Robb breathed, relieved to know what he felt wasn't one sided.

"I can't be the unfaithful wife Lord Stark."

"I never want you to dishonour yourself by loving me." Robb told her solemnly. "I would never want that for you."

"You're not supposed to love me..." She told him softly and gently caressed his cheek.

"Believe me I tried." He said and gave a smile. "I tried so hard. I fought so hard. Forcing you to be with me. But I realized I couldn't do that. I have to let you go even though I didn't want to."

"Can we just lie here?" Elyse asked him. "Just stay and lie here, nothing more?"

Robb looked at her and gave a nod. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close letting her rest her head on his chest. Elyse breathed in and kissed his chest right on top of his beating heart and Robb hugged her tighter.

* * *

"Do you know they wanted to shoot an arrow through your heart?" She whispered in his chest.

"They did?" Robb asked her, eyes looking deeply at hers and she nodded.

"It would have been dreadful..." Elyse told him and smiled, gently running her fingers through his dark auburn curls. She shivered just thinking of it, what her father and brothers had planned. How they were going to kill him and dismember his body.

"Where would you be without your heart?" She asked him. Robb smiled gently back and kissed her lips.

"I should have never broken the agreement." Robb sighed. "My mother told me it was a dishonour."

"No..." Elyse murmured. "You fell in love. No one can blame you for it. What is honour compare to love?"

"Now you're Jaime Lannister's wife when you could have been mine." Robb told her sadly.

"Tywin Lannister is an old man." Elyse spoke. "Once he dies, Jaime will be the one with the power. I can persuade him to give you Independence. My husband is a reasonable man."

"I don't want you to be involved in this." Robb told her in tired tone. "This is my fight Elyse. Let me be the one to do it."

"Must you always be so stubborn?" Elyse cried and immediately sat up. It felt as if the magic was broken. What was supposed to be an intimate, romantic moment became a contentious argument.

"I'm not some useless, silly Frey girl." She said and glared at Robb. "I am to be Lady of Casterly Rock, and the King favours me. I can be of some use to you."

"How?" Robb questioned her harshly. "By seducing your husband and using your feminine charms on the boy King so that he'll leave me and the North alone?"

Elyse only stared at him in dismay, angered that he would even say that. She had offered to help and had been treated with scorn instead.

"I don't even want you to sleep with him or share the same bed!" Robb cried in frustration. "I don't want you to leave me and go back to him!"

"You are such a child Robb Stark!" Elyse yelled and stood up. She shook her head and folded her arms as she stared at Robb angrily.

"It's not always about what you want!" Elyse said sharply. "You have your men to think of."

"Don't you get it? I'm trying to help you. End this useless fighting and save your life."

She heaved loudly and kept quiet. Robb sat on the cot and gazed at her. "I'm sorry Elyse. You were right. All you wanted was to help me."

"How can this be love if we fight all the time when we're together?" Elyse asked him. Her voice had softened and gotten mellow.

"I don't understand how you can so easily infuriate me and yet the thought of you hurt or killed could destroy me just as easily." She said to him.

Robb only pulled her tightly in his embrace. "I feel exactly the same way. I don't want you to leave my side."

Elyse kept quiet and let him hold her. Just for a while. That was all she had a few hours with the man she loved before heading back to her husband.

* * *

Elyse rode back to Casterly Rock. She was sure Jaime would be worried. She told him she would visit her mother's family in Dorne but she wasn't sure if he believed her. He never said anything though except to have a safe journey. Elyse hurried up the steps to her her bed chambers. She didn't expect to see what she had seen. There on the bed was her husband and the Queen regent.

Both of them were naked and Elyse gasped aloud, watching as Jaime thrust himself deep inside the Queen while she moaned in pleasure, her legs wrapped tightly around him. So it was true the rumors of incest that were flying around. Her husband had been having an affair with his twin sister. Jaime looked up and saw his wife's horrified expression as she stood at the door. He immediately pulled out of Cersei and scrambled away. Elyse ran as fast as she could down the halls as Jaime called for her.

"Elyse! Elyse!"

She couldn't get far because he was a faster runner. Jaime had pulled her back and Elyse breathed heavily. He had hurriedly put on his leather breeches and he was without a shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jaime asked her. She just turned her head and looked away but Jaime held her chin and turned it back so she would face him.

"You can't tell anyone..." He told her harshly.

"Just let me go..." She cried softly as she struggled.

"You can't...Promise me." Jaime said urgently. "She'll kill you if you tell."

"Why do you care if I die?" Elyse asked him as she stared right into Jaime's green eyes. "It's obvious I don't mean a thing to you."

"You're my wife Elyse. Of course I care..." Jaime heaved. "What you saw meant nothing. It was just lust."

"You're in love with her...With your sister." Elyse told him coldly. "Even I can see that..."

Jaime took his hand away the one that had gripped her arm and stepped back. He looked so remorseful. Elyse shook her head disgusted.

"To think that I let everything go just to come back to you..." She murmured sadly and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7 Losing a Husband

_Note: Thanks for all your kind reviews. And Jaime fans please don't be upset. Things are not what they seem. Robb fans. Keep hope alive. King in the North!  
_

Chapter Seven.

Her marriage was never the same after the incident. The Queen regent had left Casterly Rock in a hurry and headed back to King's Landing. Jaime never came to her bedchamber in the days that followed and Elyse was relieved. They didn't talk to each other and Elyse was cold and distant to him. Jaime saw that and decided to leave her be. He had too much pride to grovel at her feet and begged for her forgiveness. Elyse had contemplated to send letters to Robb. Letters she had written but were never sent. She wondered what it was that stopped her. Maybe she lacked the courage, maybe deep inside Elyse was the mousy, spineless Frey girl everyone had thought her to be.

_Dearest Robb,_

_I think the Fates and the gods are so cruel to me. For you to love another when you were supposed to wed me. For me to love you when I had wed another. For me to choose to stay with him when he too love another._

_My Darling Lord Stark,_

_I love you. I do. I love you more than I thought I could. I wish I could tell you what a horrible mistake I had made. I wish you would know my regret. I wish things are different. I wish I never left you...  
_

An unexpected event happened a few weeks later, Tywin Lannister had been allegedly murdered by his own son Tyrion. Jaime didn't believe his brother could have done that and defended Tyrion. He had ridden off to search for his brother only to come back home injured from a fall and had gotten sick with fever. Elyse saw to it that her husband was comfortable and nursed him while he was bedridden. She pressed the cold cloth to Jaime's forehead and fed him some broth. Jaime looked at her and smiled. His lips were parched and his face pale.

"So I have to be near Death's door to have you touch me again Wife..." He said weakly.

"Don't be silly." Elyse frowned. "You're not dying."

"I never meant to hurt you you know..." Jaime said and coughed. "It's over between Cersei and me. I told her that you meant too much to me."

Elyse looked at him, not knowing whether to belive his words. "It's true." He said and held her hand.

"Stop talking. You need to rest and get better. You're Lord of Casterly Rock now." Elyse told him and touched his cheek.

"If I die...There'll be no heirs...My uncle will inherit everything." Jaime informed her.

"You're not going to die." Elyse said.

She breathed in sharply and tears unexpectedly fell from her eyes. Elyse hadn't cry in a while. Maybe it was the mere thought of losing Jaime or her current condition that made Elyse more emotional than normal. She cared for her husband even more that she dared to admit.

"You can't just leave me alone here not when I'm..." She looked at him and breathed deeply again. Elyse knew she had to tell him.

"I am with child..." Elyse told him softly and held her tummy. He looked surprised and just stared at his wife. She then looked at Jaime. "The night before I left for Dorne..."

"I remember..." Jaime smiled. "We were at it all night." He laughed softly only to cough more and that made Elyse worried.

"You need to rest Husband." Elyse told him gently and squeezed his hand tight. She never left him that night, and the nights that followed, sleeping in the rocking chair by the bed.

The child was born seven months later, a big bouncing boy who looked exactly like Jaime, golden Lannister locks and green eyes. Elyse looked at her son. She had finally given Jaime an heir. She had fulfilled her responsibility. She sometimes wondered if she had let herself make love to Robb Stark that night, how the child that they might have look like. He would probably have his father's reddish brown curls and clear blue eyes. Except Elyse refused to dwell on the what ifs and the other possibilities. She was a mother and a wife and she had a duty.

* * *

_Seven Years Later._

Things had changed. The long winter was over and Elyse was now a mother to five golden haired little Lannisters. Three boys and two girls whom she had loved more than anything. The politics in Westeros had changed as well. Cersei Lannister had been under house arrest for her role in undermining Queen Margaery. She had been stripped naked and humiliated in front of everyone in the Capital and was now a powerless prisoner. Jaime had decided to stop the wars with the North and finally signed a treaty with Robb Stark much to the dismay of many. It was more a ceasefire than anything else. The North agreed to defend the Wall on concessions of independence that was finally recognized by the Crown. In return Robb Stark promised his bannermen to fight any attempts of revolt from Stannis Baratheon.

Elyse had long reconciled with Jaime and even grow to love him, more than she thought possible. He was far from perfect and Elyse knew that. He was only a man after all. And for a long time, Jaime had loved his twin sister. Though Elyse found it repugnant at first, she couldn't fault Jaime for his feelings and passions that were beyond his control. She too felt passionately for another once. Maybe that was the thing about passionate love. The fires burned so strongly, brightly that it could be extinguished just as quickly or become an even destructive force that burned everything in its path as Jaime's and Cersei's love did.

The love Elyse had for her husband, Jaime was something unexpected. She had grown fond of him in the early days of their marriage. His indiscretion with his own sister had soured what fondness she had but then it changed when he had fallen ill and when Elyse nursed him back to health. The arrival of their first born, Arthur made them grow even closer and their love grew as the family grew. They had spent their years in Casterly Rock caring for the children and overseeing the lands and goldmines owned by the Lannisters. Elyse was happy, being with her family.

But then there were times when she thought of Robb. When it was dark and the cold wind howling resembling that of a wolf's howl, Elyse would sigh. She'd stare up in the night sky seeing the stars and constellations and wondered if Robb saw them too up North. Robb had told her about the North Star. How it never changes position and was the brightest one in the sky. _You could see right above Winterfell_, Robb had said. But Jaime would often walk to her while she stood by the window and pulled her into his arms. Elyse then knew she had to stop thinking about a man who was not her husband.

"Watching the stars again Wife?" Jaime asked her as he pulled Elyse into his arms. She smiled and leaned back, resting her back on him. He kissed her neck and held her closer.

"We should have another child," He said, nuzzling his nose in her hair. Elyse laughed softly hearing that."Five is not enough for you My Lord?"

Jaime chuckled. "I was aiming for a dozen actually."

"A dozen golden haired Lannisters..." Elyse said and shook her head. She turned around and kissed him. "You're asking for a lot you know."

"They don't have to be all golden haired..." Jaime said with an easy shrug and ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't mind dark haired Lannisters too..." He bent down and kissed her lips again.

"So long as they're as beautiful as their mother." Jaime whispered.

* * *

The children were playing on the beaches of Casterly Rock while they were having a picnic. It was something they did weekly. Jaime was laughing as he carried their youngest, two year old Arielle over his shoulders. Their oldest seven year old Arthur was busy building a sandcastle with his brothers, twins Daschle and Quinn. Her oldest daughter Bethany playing with the young lion cub that they had kept as a pet. Elyse smiled seeing Arielle laughing as her father tickled her. She was always her father's little girl an Elyse knew their youngest was Jaime's favourite.

"Mama look...Ser Lancel is here..." Bethany pointed out. She had carried the cub, Aurum in her arms. Aurum had grown quite large for a six year old to carry and it was obvious Bethany was struggling.

Elyse looked up and saw Lancel Lannister riding towards them with his entourage of knights. They carried the Lannister crimson banner and she called her husband.

"Jaime..."

Jaime turned and stood still, watching as his cousin and the Lannister bannermen headed towards him.

"Cousin..." Jaime greeted Lancel as he walked quickly towards him. Elyse saw that Lancel looked very sombre and too serious even.

"What has happened?" Jaime asked him.

"Dragons my Lord. Dragons have landed outside King's Landing. Daenerys Targaryen is back and she wants the Iron Throne or she will burn the city and others down."

"What?" Came Jaime's shocked reaction. "Dragons?" Jaime asked, still finding the whole thing incredulous. No one had expected it.

"Yes." Lancel nodded.

"You are needed in King's Landing..." Lancel told him. "Maybe we might have to surrender. Swear allegiance to her. She says she'll not attack if we recognize her claim to rule."

"How many dragons does she have?" Jaime asked.

"Three. Three gigantic dragons, each as large as a castle. No army can survive them." Lancel said.

Jaime looked at Elyse and both of the grew worried. Elyse then held her children close to her. She couldn't lose her family. If the dragons were to ever come upon Casterly Rock, she didn't even want to imagine the harm and destruction they could cause.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Elyse asked Jaime as he took the reins of his horse. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of him going to the Capital where the fiery, deadly dragons were.

"I don't have a choice." Jaime said. He looked at his wife and children. He already hugged his children and kissed them more than once or twice each. The little Lannisters had tears in their eyes. None were too happy to see their Papa leave.

"I need to swear allegiance to the Targaryen girl. She will show mercy they say. My brother, Tyrion is one of her advisers. He has managed to get her to pardon Tommen. That means a lot."

"Oh Thank the gods..." Elyse said. Jaime then looked at her and caressed her cheek. "You don't mind do you if he comes and live with us?"

"Of course not," Elyse smiled. "I love Tommen. You know that."

"Even though you know he's my son?" Jaime asked. His green eyes looking at hers.

"More reasons to love him." Elyse said and kissed Jaime softly on the lips.

He sighed and embraced her. "I thank the gods every day that Robb Stark had met his foreign bride before you...Or I would have never known you, married you and loved you."

"You're so silly sometimes My Lord..." Elyse said smiling at him and pursed her lips. "There's always a reason for everything."

Jaime pulled her and kissed her deeply again. "I will miss you..." Elyse told him.

"Not as much as I you." Jaime said as he got up on his horse. She looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back. She watched as her husband and tens of his bannermen left for the Capital.

"Will Papa be home soon?" Arthur asked her.

"I'm sure he will.." Elyse said quietly.

* * *

When the news of the ambush reached her, Elyse remembered screaming in pain the night she learned that her husband had been murdered, betrayed by his own cousin Lancel. Lancel was in league with other Lannisters, those who had wanted to control the gold mines. Lancel also wanted to be Lord of Casterly Rock and Elyse knew she had to run. Her children's lives were in danger, except she didn't really know who to trust any more. Her brother Lothar Frey was much too spineless to protect her and she was afraid that Casterly Rock would soon be attacked. She received a raven from Tyrion Lannister, her brother in law. Tyrion asked her to head north. To bring the children and head north. She would be safe there.

They left in the cover of night, taking gold and jewels with them and some horses. Bethany insisted to bring her cub Aurum and Elyse couldn't refuse her. The girl had already lost her father. She couldn't lose her beloved pet too. Arielle was crying badly and Elyse had a hard time trying to calm her daughter down. All she wanted was her father. The journey was long and tiring and in three days they reached the Trident. Elyse got down from the carriage surprised to find men carrying the Stark direwolf shields standing there.

"My Lady..." One of the man greeted her. He was very young and tall. The young man looked to be about sixteen years of age and had curly ginger colored hair.

"My name is Rickon Stark." He introduced himself and smiled brightly.

"Hello Lord Stark," Elyse greeted back. She saw the resemblance Rickon had to Robb. His eyes were blue though his stare was not as intense as his older brother.

"My brother, the King in the North offers his protection Lady Lannister..." Rickon said and bowed to her.

"Oh..." She uttered. Elyse gave a small smile back. _Robb..._ He was returning the debt owed. She did saved his life once. And he was doing the same for her.

"We are to escort you to Winterfell where the King will receive you..." He told her. Elyse nodded and went inside the carriage.

"What's going on Mama?" Daschle asked her. He was the most inquisitive of her children.

"We'll be going to Winterfell..." She told her son.

"Won't it be really cold there?" Daschle's identical twin, Quinn asked. Elyse sighed and nodded. Quinn was always worrying.

"What if it's too cold for Aurum...Lions need heat," Bethany said, her blue eyes went wide. She held her cub tightly in her arms.

"Aurum will be fine." Elyse said with a smile. "He's a Lannister. He will survive anywhere."

"Why are we going there Mama?" Arthur suddenly questioned her. "I thought the Starks hate us."

"No they don't. How could they hate children?" Elyse said reassuringly.

She looked at Arielle who had grown quiet as she looked out the window. The little girl was probably missing her Papa. Elyse pulled the toddler in her arms and let Arielle sit on her lap. Quinn snuggled closer to his mother.

* * *

Winterfell wasn't as grand as Casterly Rock or as big but Elyse felt relieved that at least her children were safe. The Lannisters who were after them wouldn't dare cross to the North. She couldn't ask for more. She didn't even have time to mourn for her husband. All that was in her mind was to protect her children with her life if necessary. She was a lioness after all. No one would take her little cubs away from hier. When she finally stepped down the carriage carrying Arielle while Quinn held her hand Elyse met Robb Stark's blue gaze. He gave a kind smile and she bowed before him.

"Your Grace..." She said to him, still stunned to see him face to face.

It felt so strange to see him after so long. The last time when they were together, Elyse remembered, she was hugging Robb tightly, fighting the tears that had threatened to fall. Seven years had passed and he was a man of thirty yet he didn't look much older. His beard seemed thicker so was his hair. He had put on a lot of muscle mass. Elyse saw Lady Catelyn Stark standing next to him and a young girl with dark brown hair, olive skin and dark eyes. It must be Arabella, Robb's daughter. She was a beautiful girl of eight and had such a sweet smile. Arabella gave a curtsey and handed Elyse a bunch of blue winter roses. She smiled at the girl and kissed her head.

"Lady Lannister." the King in the North, Robb Stark greeted her.

"You are welcome in my castle for as long as you wish. You and all your children will be under my protection. I assure you they will be safe here."

"Thank You. Your Grace..." Elyse told him. She then went on the greet Lady Stark and the rest of Robb's family not realizing that his eyes never left her.

They had a simple supper and Elyse tucked in her children to sleep after singing them the old Dornish lullaby. She watched on seeing Arielle sucking her thumb as she slept and Bethany hugging Aurum close. Her sons were already fast asleep, tired from their long journey. She heard footsteps and Elyse looked at the doorway. Robb was standing there just looking at her.

"I was just making sure that you're comfortable..." He told her. Elyse smiled and walked to him.

"We're fine." She said softly. "Thank you...for doing this. My children owe their lives to you...I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Don't be ridiculous..." Robb told her. "You know I would do anything for you..."

Robb then cupped her face and caressed it gently. "I know you're in mourning now but when you're ready. I want you to consider marrying me..."

"Your Grace..." Elyse cried softly as her eyes stared at his. She didn't expect such a proposal to come so soon.

"No...it's Robb..." He said. "Don't call me _Your Grace_. After all that has happened between us..."

"You are King." Elyse told him. Robb gave a nod. "And as King I don't want you to call me that again."

Robb was giving her that mesmerizing blue stare again and Elyse looked away. It didn't feel right with her husband's very fresh and decent demise that she should be feeling emotions for another man.

"It's late." Elyse said suddenly. "I should go."

"Of course." Robb told her as he looked at her. Elyse was surprised when he pulled her in his arms and pressed a firm kiss on her forehead.

"I am here for you my Lady. For whatever you need." Robb whispered before pulling away and left hurriedly. As if he was afraid to stay there any longer.

Elyse then went to the window and stared out, seeing the North Star so brightly above. She covered her face with both hands and wept quietly for Jaime.


	8. Chapter 8 Life in Winterfell

Chapter Eight

Elyse was in the Godswood of Winterfell, seeking some form of solace. It had been weeks and she was dressed in black, mourning for Jaime. His loss was devastating to her. It was made even worse when she couldn't even bury his body. All they had was his right hand sent to her in a wooden box. A warning that they would soon come for her children. Jaime's sword's hand that also held his ring, Elyse took it and wore on a gold chain around her neck. Sometimes she would wake up to cry when she realized he was truly gone. The children would rush to hug her and they'd cry together. Elyse knew she had to be stronger not only for her own sake but for her children's as well.

Robb had been very patient and understanding. He realized that she needed space and time and he gave it to her. He didn't try to touch her, not a kiss or even to hold her hand. All he gave her was those piercing gazes of his clear blue eyes, that scorched through her with more intensity that any kiss or touch. She tried not to think of Robb especially when she was mourning for her husband. Elyse stared at the black pool and saw Robb's reflection next to her. She turned around and looked at him. Robb gave a small smile.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said.

"You didn't." Elyse said, shaking her head. "I was just thinking..."

"About your husband?" Robb asked and she nodded. "You really love him..." Robb said as he looked at her. He sounded despondent.

Elyse sighed and turned back to look at the weirwood tree with its red leaves and white bark. She then hugged herself, wrapping the woollen shawl around her shoulders tightly.

"He was my husband. Father of my children. Of course I loved him. I still do."

"I thought of you every single day since you left me." Robb told her. Elyse turned and looked at him when she heard that.

"You don't know how many times I had wanted to ride to Casterly Rock and take you with me."

Elyse grew quiet hearing it. She had wanted to leave Jaime too. The night she caught him with Cersei, she had wanted to take her horse and ride north. Back to Robb and straight into his arms. But she didn't. Elyse didn't know what stopped her but she stayed on. Then Jaime had gotten ill and she learned that she was with child. She knew she couldn't abandon her husband and her duty.

"You said once that we weren't meant to be together." Robb said and took her arm holding it. "I never believed it. Maybe it was bad timing and Fate just keep screwing things up between us but when I saw you in my tent that night. I knew I would love you till my last breath."

"You've always been such a romantic." Elyse said and gave a sympathetic smile. She shook her head. Strange it sounded naive even, coming from a King. But Elyse knew Robb had always been the passionate idealist, unlike her. She was much more grounded.

"Robb Stark who would marry for love at the risk of losing a war or even getting himself killed."

"Real love doesn't work that way." Elyse said as she pulled her arm out of Robb's grasp. "Love is something that takes time. It is not perfect or passionate. It grows out of duty and faith. It even requires forgiveness. I never thought I could love my husband as much as I did but I do."

"And you will love again." Robb told her. "As much as you did him and maybe even more."

"I will wait for you..." Robb said, staring at her eyes. "Till you're ready. No matter how long it takes. From this time to the end of time. I'll wait for you."

He took her hand and brought it his lips before kissing it firmly.

* * *

Elyse watched on seeing, her son Arthur practising his archery. She was sitting on the long stone bench. Bethany was next to her playing dolls with her sister Arielle. The twins just watched, seeing Arthur with his bow and arrow. Rickon was there coaching him and Arthur nodded and listened close as Rickon gave him instructions.

"Why can't we play too Mama?" Daschle asked her.

"Because you're still too young Sweetheart," Elyse told her five year old. "And arrows are not toys."

Arthur pulled his bow and released the arrow but it didn't hit the target. The boy gave a frown and turned to look at his mother. She gave a kind smile. Arthur looked so much like young Tommen did. His wavy gold hair shone in the sun and his jade green eyes.

"It's alright." She said softly. "You'll do better soon."

Arthur gave a nod and turned back. He held the bow again and pulled the string.

"You need to relax your bow arm and bend it a bit more," Robb spoke. Elyse looked on seeing the King walking towards her son.

Robb gave her a smile, one she returned. He stood behind Arthur and helped him with the bow and positioned it correctly.

"Put it higher, closer to your mouth and anchor it..." Robb said. He then smiled at Arthur. "There your aim should improve."

Arthur gave a nod and let the bow go. The arrow whizzed through the air and hit the bulls eye of the target.

"Mama! I did it!" Arthur cried in joy and jumped. "I hit the target!" Elyse smiled back at her son. Arthur rushed to her and Elyse hugged him.

"I think Papa would be proud." Arthur said. She felt the tears in her eyes when her son said that. Elyse immediately brushed the tears from her eyes. She didn't want Arthur to see them.

"Yes. He would be very proud of you," She said and gave a bright smile. She looked ahead and saw Robb was just staring at her. The longing in his eyes, Elyse only wished Robb would understand how hard it was to let Jaime go. She could still see him in all her five children, they took after their father more.

* * *

Robb had brought her riding to the surrounding lands outside Winterfell. She looked around seeing the rugged, wild beauty of the Northern highlands. The mountains and moors, the heather grown abundantly. It was so different from the coastal Westerlands where she had lived for seven years and the riverbanks and valleys of the Riverlands where she grew up. The winds blew coldly and Elyse pulled the fur cloak closer to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Robb asked her as his stallion rode beside her mare.

"I was thinking how beautiful it is here and how it's so different than I imagined." Elyse said her eyes surveying the landscape.

"It was all covered in snow during the Winter..." Robb spoke. "Some places forty feet deep."

"It must be hard." Elyse commented. "For the people living here with the cold and the extremes."

"It is." Robb gave a nod. "But we Northerners are used to it. We are built to withstand the cold."

"Ah yes..." Elyse smiled and gave a soft laugh.

"What is it?" Robb asked her, suddenly curious of the source of her laughter.

"I remember something your mother said when my father suggested that you'd marry me..."

"And what did she say?" Robb asked, his eyes glinted curiously.

"She was afraid that I might not be hardy enough to withstand the cold. And something about the small build of Frey girls and how they weren't strong enough to have babies. She had seen my sister Roslin and she assumed I was like her."

"My mother is not always right." Robb sighed. He then smiled at Elyse. She wasn't finely built like her sister Roslin Frey. Elyse was tall and she had the curves. Robb then realized Elyse was looking at him.

"How did you meet your wife?" She asked him. He smiled at the memory.

"On the battlefield. She was nursing the injured..." Robb said. "I think she didn't like me much at first..."

Elyse laughed hearing that. "I can't blame her. You can be infuriating sometimes."

Robb shrugged. "Talisa hated war. She thought it was senseless and cruel."

"She was right. It is." Elyse spoke. "Wars are senseless and cruel."

"Not all wars..." Robb said. "Some wars are worth fighting for."

"At what cost?" Elyse asked him. "You men..." She then shook her head before sighing. "You think that dying in battle is some great honour, not knowing the pain you leave behind. The crying mothers and wives. The orphaned children..."

Robb looked at her closely. "You were the one who persuaded Jaime to give up the North didn't you?"

"He was weary of battle and he didn't want to lose any more of the gold." Elyse said. She gave a small smile.

"Jaime and I see eye to eye on most things and he seeks my counsel on all matters." Elyse then thought of her late husband. She couldn't remember a single argument they ever had. Their marriage worked because Jaime treated her like an equal, which was rare in a world where the husband was Lord of everything to a wife.

"He was very lucky to have you as his wife." Robb spoke, his eyes gazing at her.

"No..." Elyse said softly. "I was lucky to have him as a husband."

* * *

"I can't let you do this..." Elyse sighed as she looked at Robb.

She was in Robb's private drawing room one morning after breakfast. The children were having lessons with Arabella conducted by her Septa. It had been over a year since they had arrived in Winterfell and the mourning period had been over a long time. Elyse didn't have to wear black but she still did. Tyrion Lannister had written to her, saying that Queen Daenerys had offered her a home in King's Landing where she'd be under the Crown's protection. Elyse thought it would be best to bring her children there, except Robb wouldn't let her.

"I can't burden you with this responsibility." Elyse told him. Robb only gave a bemused smile. "You know there is no way I'd let you leave My Lady."

"But my children will have a home of their own in the Capital." Elyse sighed. "My brother in law, Lord Tyrion wants to raise them. He is their uncle."

"I will raise your children with you. Winterfell is their home. They'll be Starks now." Robb said as he pulled her in and touched her both her shoulders.

"They are Lannisters. My son, Arthur is Lord of Casterly Rock. He may just be a boy now but I assure you once he is old enough, he will fight Lancel's claim."

"And you have my word that I will march with him along with my bannermen to support his claim." Robb said.

"A Stark helping a Lannister?" Elyse laughed bitterly and shook her head. "The world must be ending."

"Things have changed." Robb told her. "My brother Jon is now consort to the Targaryen Queen and she has recognized my rule of the North as a free and independent state."

"What?" Elyse was confused and stared at Robb. "Your brother and the Queen?"

Robb gave a nod. "It's true. They are married now..."

"But how?" Elyse was thoroughly shocked by the news. She never heard any word of it.

"Fate I supposed...Her dragons destroyed the White Walkers who had crossed the Wall and attacked villages in the far North. They met and fell in love." Robb smiled.

"Isn't he a Night's watchman? I thought watchmen can't marry?" Elyse asked Robb. He only gave a shrug.

"Things change my Lady..." Robb smiled and pulled her close, springing an unexpected kiss on her lips

"You haven't." Elyse told him when she pulled her lips away. She then gave a small frown. "You're still as bold and impulsive."

"One of my finer qualities..." Robb said teasingly. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her nose.

"Oh..." She sighed languidly. "What am I going to do with you Robb Stark?" Elyse asked and caressed his cheek.

"Marry me." He said gazing at her with that intense blue stare of his. "Be my Queen and my wife. Live with me and bear my children. Our children will be happy here in Winterfell. Yours, mine, ours... It doesn't matter. I will love them the same."

"I have to think about it. I'm not sure about Stark men. I hear they're as ferocious as direwolves my Lord..." She whispered softly.

"You know what they all say, we Frey girls are a timid lot." Elyse said with a smile.

"No..." Robb said and shook his head. "On the contrary Madam, I know a Frey girl who was probably the bravest, most stubborn girl that I've ever met. She drives me utterly crazy..."

"Does she?" Elyse asked as her blue eyes widened curiously.

"She does. She is also the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. And she saved my life more than once." Robb said and leaned to kiss her lips.

"And I love her deeply..." He whispered in Elyse's ear.

"Always so romantic..." Elyse sighed. "You must know Your Grace, the Frey girl loves you too. But..." Elyse paused.

Robb looked at her, seeing the worry and sadness on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't marry you so soon." Elyse told him.

"The mourning period is over." Robb reminded her.

"The customary mourning period is over but I still weep for him." Elyse said.

"Life must go on. You know this." Robb told her and caressed her cheeks. "I was devastated when Talisa died. Believe me. I didn't think I could love again..."

Robb's clear blue pools were staring right at her again. "Then you came..." He spoke and looked at her.

"I was married to someone else." Elyse told him.

"Doesn't matter." Robb smiled. "I still fell in love with you."

"Just give me time, Your Grace..." Elyse said to him.

"Robb..." He corrected her.

"Robb." Elyse repeated softly.

He pulled her in his arms again. Elyse smiled as she rested her head on his warm chest. She could hear the beating of his heart and that calmed her down for a while. Robb was there with her and her children were safe. Everything would be fine. Of course she had no inkling that Robb's mother Lady Stark never liked the idea of having the Lannisters in her household and she wasn't pleased with her son's decision to marry the widow of Jaime Lannister.

* * *

"You could have any beautiful young woman from the noble houses in the North Robb." Catelyn cried. "Why of all the women in this realm, would you choose to marry her? A Lannister and an enemy."

"I love her Mother..." Robb sighed.

"Love?" Catelyn stared at him in disbelief. "How can you love her? She is the widow of the Kingslayer, your enemy. The same man who pushed Bran out the window. His bastard son cut off your father's head Robb."

"Elyse saved my life and yours too Mother." He argued. "If she hadn't sent the raven to warn me, we would all be dead. I owe my life to her." Robb said tersely, his eyes staring at his mother.

"Then offer her your protection as you are doing now but do not make her your wife." Catelyn told him.

Robb was getting irritated by his mother's demands and frowned at Catelyn. He was not a boy anymore and he didn't need his mother to tell him what to do.

"She was supposed to be my wife. If I had done what I had promised to do and follow through the agreement with Walder Frey, we'd be married with a litter of our own by now." He said.

"Things have changed Robb. You married another and so did she." Catelyn spoke sharply.

"She is a Lannister. Mark my words. Your men will lose respect for you if you marry her. The war may be over but people don't forget easily. Their sons and fathers dead, killed by her family or her husband's. It's all the same."

Robb only kept quiet hearing what his mother had just said. Of course, he was too much in love to listen to his mother being a passionate, romantic man that he had always been. He finally wed Elyse a few months later. A simple ceremony in the Godswood of Winterfell with the Stark family present.

* * *

Elyse was married again for the third time. Strange though, that she wasn't a maid on her wedding night, but a mother of five. She was twenty five going twenty six a widowed Lady, not the naive seventeen year old who had married Jaime Lannister. Elyse sighed. The way her life turned out, she could never have imagine it as a girl. Her late mother had taught her not to expect much. To be a devoted wife and a proper lady. She also told Elyse to always be strong. That sometimes there were forces beyond a woman's control but if she maintains her inner fortitude, it would see her through the worst of days.

She heard the door opened and she smiled seeing Robb walking in. Her husband. He was her husband now. He smiled back at her, dressed in a long night tunic. Robb walked towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"You're finally mine." Robb said, touching her face gently and leaning to kiss her lips.

It was sweet and slow and Elyse wrapped her arms around him. She gave a soft moan and the kiss grew deeper. They moved to the bed and he pulled her night dress down. Looking at her naked body for the first time made him breathless. Robb pulled her closer and kissed with such fierce intensity, Elyse found herself trembling. His hands roamed down the curves of her body. His fingers stroking the delicate folds that made her gasped in pleasure.

Robb moved his head down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. She breathed in sharply., the jolts of pleasure she felt as his tongue lapped on her nipple. He suckled on her breast and she held him close, her fingers grasping on his dark auburn hair.

"This is forever you know..." Robb whispered hoarsely as he moved up and kissed her lips. "You're mine forever."

Elyse smiled and parted her knees, she sat astride him and felt him entering her. It had been so long since she was intimate with a man, the only one who had been her late husband Jaime. Robb kissed her deeply as he pushed in one long, deep thrust.

"Oh the gods..." Elyse moaned. Robb pulled his lips away and rested his forehead on hers as both of them breathed in heavily. His eyes staring right at hers as he moved inside her, rocking their bodies in throes of passion.

She wrapped her thighs around his waist and pulled him closer as his thrusts grew deep and more rapid. Her hips rose to meet him. She groaned and pressed kisses on his shoulder and neck.

Robb smiled lazily and pushed her down on the bed as he continued making love to her with passionate, desperate urgency. "I love you..." He told her, his penetrating blue gaze was on hers as his thrusts grew faster.

"I love you too..." Elyse said. Robb bent to kiss her lips. His fingers found her nub and rubbed it dexterously. Elyse almost screamed out as she felt the crest of her climax. There was a fine sheen of perspiration on their bodies despite the cold. Robb's lips never left hers and she kissed him hungrily back. He let out a low rumble in his throat and he slammed in one last time before releasing his seed in her.

Robb breathed in heavily afterwards and kissed her forehead. He rested his face right above hers, noses and lips touching each other's. Elyse just breathed in, holding him close. He was still inside her but she didn't want to let go and he didn't move either.

"I want to be in you forever..." Robb told her. His voice soft and gravelly as he kissed her lips.

"I want you in me forever too..." Elyse whispered back. He kissed her lips again.

They lied in each other arms after making love for at least two more times that night. Elyse snuggled closer to Robb. Strange that when she fell to sleep, she dreamed of Jaime.

* * *

_A year later._

Aurum had grown into an adult lion and he was quite a large lion that they had to build a large enclosure for him. It seemed that lions do not get along well with direwolves. There were many instances when the Starks' direwolves and the Lannister lion had gotten into altercations that had to be broken apart by five men pulling the chains on the lion. Bethany was unhappy to see her pet lion stuck in a cage.

"Why can't he be free?" Bethany cried. "He's miserable in the cage."

Elyse sighed tiredly. She had explained to her daughter several times but Bethany just wouldn't accept it. She was quite stubborn and headstrong. Elyse was sitting on the chair knitting woollen clothes for the babe she was carrying. Her belly was getting rounder as the weeks passed and Robb was certain that it was a boy.

"It's for his safety Beth...Do you want the direwolves to rip him to pieces?" Elyse asked her daughter who only frowned.

"But Aurum needs to move around..." Bethany told her. "He's a Lion Mama."

"Direwolves are silly..." Daschle commented and rolled his eyes. He had definitely inherited his father's arrogance as well as Jaime's looks. Even Elyse realized it. Daschle had grown tall for an eight year old, while Quinn was an inch or two shorter.

"They keep howling at the moon. Aurum roars only when he's hungry or if he's bored. Papa was right, lions are the king of all creatures."

"No dragons are the king..." Quinn argued and frowned at his twin. Daschle stuck his tongue out at Quinn.

"Mama!" Arielle called her and ran towards her. Elyse was shocked to see her five year old covered in mud.

"Seven Hells..." Daschle quipped. "What happened to you?"

"I was runnin..." Arielle said. "And I fell." Daschle frowned hearing the Northern accent in his sister. Arielle had adopted the Northern speech and their diction, greatly influenced by her maids and Septa.

"It's running, not _runnin_ Arielle." Daschle said and shook his head. "You look like a commoner in the mud and now you talk like them."

"Daschle!" Elyse said sharply. Her son only ignored her. Elyse went to Arielle and took her dirty clothes off. Arielle beamed brightly at her mother. Her cheeks were all pink and her blue green eyes were bright like the ocean. Elyse sighed, seeing that her daughter's long golden hair had streaks of mud too. Arielle was a pretty, muddy, little angel.

"You need a bath Princess..." She smiled and pinched Arielle's button nose. The girl only giggled.

"Where is Arthur?" Elyse asked her children. She realized then that she hadn't seen her ten year old since morning.

"He's gone off with Lord Stark." Daschle said. "Something about executing a deserter."

"What?" Elyse was shocked to hear that.

"He's bringing Arthur to see it. Lord Stark will do the beheading himself. Why can't they use an executioner Mama?" Daschle asked his mother.

"It's the way it's done here." Elyse said. She was annoyed with Robb and that he did not bother to seek her permission. She didn't want her young son to witness a beheading.

"Northerners are strange..." Daschle commented. "We're one of them too..." Quinn spoke out and looked at his twin.

"We're not." Daschle frowned. "We're Lannisters. We're not from the North. We don't look like them or think like them. We don't even worship the same gods."

"But Lord Stark says..." Quinn stammered.

"He's not our father." Daschle said and glared at his twin.

"Enough Daschle." Elyse said and gave a loud sigh. Of all her children, her third born was the most trying.

There was a knock on the door and Elyse was surprised to see Rickon standing there. He was holding a small rolled up note in his hand.

"What is it?" Elyse asked her brother in law.

"It's from Lord Tyrion. Sent by raven from the Capital." Rickon replied.

"Oh." Elyse uttered. Rickon walked in and handed it to her. Elyse took off the string and unrolled the note.

"What is it Mama?" Bethany asked, sounding excited. "Is Uncle Tyrion coming to visit?"

"Maybe he'll send for us?" Daschle spoke. "I can't wait to get out of here."

Elyse ignored her son and read the note. Her breathing grew shallow as her eyes widened when she finished reading it. Elyse felt like her heart had skipped several beats and she soon found herself so giddy, she almost fainted.

"_Lady Lannister,_

_I have news that your husband, my brother, Jaime is not dead. In fact unbeknownst to us all, he has been alive all this time. Jaime has been kept prisoner by Stannis Baratheon for the past three years. Stannis has now agreed to a ransom and we will do an exchange. Your presence is required in King's Landing where Jaime will be brought there for recovery._

_Your Brother in Law,_

_Tyrion Lannister."_


	9. Chapter 9 Twice Divorced

_Okay...Here it goes..._

Chapter Nine.

Elyse stood by the bay window just staring out. She saw the city below and the harbour. Blackwater Bay, the lighthouse in the distant and the houses and buildings in King's Landing. She was back in King's Landing, after a long tiring journey. Robb insisted to go with her while her children were left behind in Winterfell. His mother, Lady Catelyn Stark travelled with them as well. Daschle wasn't too happy. He had thrown quite a tantrum and refused to speak to his mother.

Robb sat on the chair staring as his wife stood by the window. She looked to be so far away. For a moment he grew fearful. Afraid that she might be ripped away from him. He couldn't lose her again. Not anymore. After all that had happened, after the years of waiting and nights and days apart. They were married. She was carrying his child. How on Earth could her former husband Jaime Lannister still be alive?

Elyse had been really quiet lately. He had detected this distance in his wife and Robb hated it. There was an instance when he touched her and Robb swore Elyse moved away. She didn't want to make love to him citing that she was heavy with child and she didn't want anything to hurt the babe. Robb didn't push. He knew the circumstances were hard on her and he was trying his best to be patient.

"What are you going to do now?" Robb asked her. She turned and gave him a sad smile as she touched the bump of her belly.

"I have to see him I guess and talk." Elyse told him. "Lord Tyrion said he's been asking for me."

"Does he know? About us?" Robb inquired and Elyse nodded.

She then looked out the window again, staring distantly at the harbour while Robb stared at her.

* * *

They were in the room, just the two of them. Elyse had embraced Jaime when she finally saw him. He looked thin, losing maybe half his mass. His face was worn and tired, with dark circles under his eyes. His hair had grow long and shaggy and he had a beard. She stared at Jaime's face touching his cheek gently and felt the bristles of his beard. Jaime then pulled away from her almost as if he didn't want to be touched. Elyse saw his missing right hand and her heart lurched thinking of how he must have suffered.

"I hear you're married now..." Jaime said quietly.

He looked at his wife or former wife. Jaime still wasn't sure of the status of their marriage. He saw the round belly of hers. The child of Robb Stark lied inside.

"I thought you had died." Elyse said brokenly, the tears still flowed.

"You certainly didn't waste any time." He spat. "Lady Lannister or is it Lady Stark now? Or should I call you _Your Grace_ since you are Queen in the North?" Jaime gritted. His words were acerbic and she felt it blistering her heart.

"Stop it!" Elyse cried. "I thought you were dead. They sent me your sword's hand. Witnesses said you were lying on the ground with a dagger in your chest."

"I bet you were waiting for this opportunity. Waiting to finally run off to him, dragging my children with you..."

"No! I was protecting them! Your cousin Lancel plans to murder them! That is why I left."

"Lies!" Jaime screamed. "You left to be with your illicit lover! You ungrateful whore!"

All the restrained anger that Jaime was feeling erupted with such furore. Blind, unfettered rage made him lashed out on his wife. It even surprised Jaime himself. He never thought he could feel such fury. But all those months spent in the dark cell being a prisoner of Stannis Baratheon. The one thing that kept him going was Elyse. The thought of his wife, her beautiful face and smile. The laughter of their children. When he had found out that she had ran off to Winterfell and was now the wife of his enemy Robb Stark. Gone was the cool, calm, calculated Jaime Lannister replaced by a furious lion.

"I was a faithful wife to you!" Elyse told him. "He was never my illicit lover."

"I should have listened to my father..." Jaime said as he paced about. "He was right about you! He said you Freys were never to be trusted! But I defended you! I trusted you!" Jaime cried out in anger.

"You probably slept with the Stark thief when he kept you prisoner all those years ago. Maybe it was all a rouse! Maybe you and he planned it all. You were his spy sent to seduce me!"

"That is not true!" Elyse spoke. "I never betrayed you."

"Tell me, did you pretend to love me all these years?" Jaime demanded.

He then opened the box and Elyse saw the letters she had written. Love letters that she had wanted to send to Robb but never did. She had kept them instead. She was rendered speechless and stared at them before looking at Jaime. She saw the look of betrayal on his face. _He had read them..._All of them.

"I find them quite fascinating really," Jaime said acidly with a terse smile. "Especially the one about seeing the North Star together despite being thousands of miles apart. Explains your interest in staring at the night sky and the stars. All these years..."

Jaime gave a derisive snort. "And there I thought...you were making wishes for us."

"Jaime please...I do love you. All the years we were together. It meant the world to me..." Elyse said. "I thought you were dead. I mourned for you."

"I don't want to see you again. You are dead to me..." Jaime told her. His tone had taken a dangerous edge. He moved away from her and stared out the window.

"You don't mean that..." Elyse spoke and stared at him in disbelief.

"My children will be returned immediately to Casterly Rock Madam or Robb Stark will soon find armies of Lannister bannermen heading north to burn his precious castle down!" His voice boomed loudly and she felt like a leaf quivering weakly on a tree branch that had been whipped by a strong gale. She had never seen Jaime so furious in all her years with him. It scared her.

"If war is what he wants, war is what he gets. But I will not leave my children and heirs under a Stark's roof."

"They are my children too." Elyse said.

"They are Lannisters. They belong with me! I will have the Queen's seal and her approval for a quick divorce and the children goes with me."

"Jaime Don't! Please. You can't take them from me..." Elyse pleaded and held his arm. Jaime pulled his arm from her grasp and pushed her roughly away.

"You will never see them again! They will never speak of you!" Jaime told her harshly. He stalked angrily away leaving Elyse a trembling, emotional wreck crying on the floor

* * *

"He wants a divorce..." Elyse spoke choppily, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "He wants to take the children away and forbid me to see them."

Robb pulled her in his arms and Elyse sobbed. "I don't want to lose them Robb..."

"I'll talk to my brother and the Queen." He said softly. "'I'm sure Jon can help us."

* * *

"They say your marriage is invalid Robb." Catelyn told her son. "She was still married to Jaime Lannister when you took the vows, which makes her a bigamist."

"This is madness! Everyone thought Jaime Lannister was dead and not taken prisoner!"

"The people will talk Robb. That your wife committed adultery with you and that the child she carries is illegitimate."

"No!" Robb yelled in frustration. "Elyse is a faithful wife and my child is no bastard!"

He breathed in deeply and stared at his mother. "I'll not have them talk of her that way."

* * *

Elyse was seated in Tyrion Lannister's office in Red Keep's Tower of the Hand. He was the Hand of the Queen. She wanted to appeal to the Targaryen Queen for the custody of her five children. But the Queen was resting after having given birth to her baby daughter. Westeros was a deeply patriarchal and traditional society. Any noblewoman divorced from her husband would lose her children as well.

"I have brought news from the Small Council. They say the Queen cannot intervene in personal matters my Lady," Tyrion spoke. "She does sympathise with you being a new mother herself."

"I cannot lose my children Lord Tyrion..." Elyse said, tears were falling furiously again and she wiped them away. The thought of never seeing her children again. She didn't think there was a worse punishment.

"There is another way..." Tyrion said quietly and Elyse looked at him. Her eyes widened wondering it was.

"I've talked to my brother and it might have knocked some sense into Jaime. He is willing to overlook the circumstances of your transgressions and take you back. I have also spoken to Lady Stark. You will give birth here and the child you are carrying will follow the Starks back to Winterfell. Jaime will take you and the children back to Casterly Rock. Legally speaking you are still his wife."

"You want me to leave my husband?" Elyse gasped as she looked at Tyrion.

"Robb Stark is not your husband Lady Elyse. The marriage is invalid."

"It is not!" Elyse cried. "I took the vows."

"It has been declared invalid by the Grand Septon. You weren't married in the Faith." Tyrion reminded her.

Elyse kept quiet hearing it. The marriage ceremony she had with Robb was done in the Old Way. The Starks weren't followers of the Official Faith. They prayed to the old gods and do not hold communion or even attend prayers held in the Septs.

"You have to choose my Lady. Robb Stark and one Stark child or my brother and your five Lannister children?"

"This can't be happening..." Elyse wept. "You want me to choose between the child I'm carrying and my five children? What do you expect a mother to do?"

"I have to warn you. Should you choose to be with Robb Stark, you will never see your children again. The Lannisters will see this as a slight. You will be treated with derision and scorn from society for abandoning your children. Your reputation will be ruined." Tyrion told her in a serious, solemn tone.

"I don't care about how they see me Lord Tyrion. In case you haven't realized it, I'm a Frey whose mother was illegitimate. I was born with such derision and scorn from society and it has never affected me." Elyse said to Tyrion.

"It might not be important to you but think of Robb Stark. He is the King in the North. What would the Northerners say? That he has taken someone's wife as Queen. A Lannister even? He will lose the respect of his men and that is worth more than anything to a King."

* * *

Elyse was surprised to find Lady Stark in her guest chambers after she had met with Lord Tyrion. The older woman looked at her and for a while Elyse felt uneasy seeing her penetrating gaze on her. She knew Catelyn Stark did not like her. Lady Stark had not approved of her son's marriage to Elyse and Elyse saw how cold and distant she had been to her five children and even to Elyse herself in Winterfell.

"You have to let my son go..." Catelyn spoke in stern tone.

"He is my husband." Elyse cried softly. "I am carrying his child."

"Jaime Lannister is your husband and he is alive." Catelyn said and stared at her. "Do you know the repercussions of this? The consequences?"

Elyse kept quiet and looked away. "I love him...I love Robb."

"It doesn't matter who you love. What matters is who you are married to. To a Lannister, Robb's enemy and enemy of the North. I will not let my son be dishonoured." Catelyn said sharply as her green eyes glared at Elyse. "I'll not have his name sullied! Not by a Frey girl and a Lannister all in one!"

"How can you say that?" Elyse spoke out. "I would never..." She breathed in deeply. "I would never do that to Robb."

"You have a responsibility to your children and your husband Lady Lannister. Should you go back to Winterfell with my son, you will be looked upon as a deserter. A mother who abandons her children. Do you know what we do to deserters?" Catelyn asked her and Elyse became silent.

"That is how the people will see you. The wife of Robb Stark, King in the North, a woman who deserts her own children. They will not respect you and in turn him."

"Then what about Robb's child?" Elyse asked Catelyn. "Won't I be abandoning him too?"

"He will be fine." Catelyn replied. "I will take care of him and raise him."

"The child need his mother Lady Stark!"

"The child is a Stark. He will be fine." Catelyn said.

"No..." Elyse shook her head. "I know how you treated Jon Snow. Robb told me. I will not have my son be treated so carelessly."

"Jon was Ned's bastard." Catelyn told her. "The child inside you is my grandson. Of course I will love him. He is of my blood."

Elyse had tried so hard to shut whatever Catelyn had told her out but it was not easy. The consequences were dire. She even saw the looks people in court would give them. The whispers as they gossiped among themselves. Even some of Robb's own men would look at her differently. When she and Robb were walking through the streets of King's Landing. She heard the taunts people would throw at them and it affected her greatly. Robb appeared unmoved by it all but Elyse was sure in some small way, he must have been unnerved.

"_Whore!" "Wife stealer!" "Thief in the North!" "Go home Northerner!" _

* * *

"We were tempting Fate I suppose..." Elyse said sadly. She was staring out into the harbour. "I thought we could finally be happy..." She said and turned around to face him.

"I won't let him take you away from me..." Robb said fiercely and pulled her into his arms.

"I can't lose my children Robb. They mean everything to me..." She covered her face and cried.

"I know...I know..." He murmured and held her close. "We'll bring them with us to Winterfell."

"You will risk a war," Elyse looked up and told him.

"I don't care." He told her.

"I can't let you do that." Elyse said.

"Stop protecting me." Robb breathed in frustration. "That's all you've done. Even before we ever met was to protect me. I am your husband Elyse. Let me protect you this time."

"I don't want you to be killed." Elyse told him. "I would rather leave..."

"Leave me?" Robb cried out. His voice trembled a bit. "You cannot." Robb said and held her hands.

"You are my wife Elyse. You...cannot...leave...me..." His words were strained and punctuated as he stared at her.

"I don't want to..." Elyse cried as streams of tears poured from her eyes. "I don't have a choice..."

"What are you talking about?" Robb asked. "There isn't a choice. You are my wife."

"I'm still married to Jaime. Do you not understand Robb? He is still my husband."

"NO!" Robb roared. "I will kill him myself if I have to. There is no way in all seven hells will I see you go back to him."

"You can't do that." Elyse said. Robb stopped and just stared at her.

"Why?" Robb asked her, breathing heavily.

"Because..." She murmured.

"You still love him don't you?" Robb questioned her.

Elyse wiped her tears away and turned her head but Robb wouldn't let her. He tilted her head back so she would face him and he could stare right into her eyes and see the truth.

"I don't know..." Elyse wept. "I never stopped loving him..."

"Then what about me?" Robb demanded. "I am your husband My Lady. Your King and your Lord. Where is your allegiance to me?"

Elyse then realized that he was not all pleased to know that she loved Jaime too. "I am faithful to you. And I love you. Don't you ever doubt that." Elyse said, her voice had taken a rather unwavering tone.

"Yet you would consider leaving me to go back to him!" Robb said in an angry tone and stared at her. Elyse could only look sadly back at him.

"I'm not going to beg you to stay. I'm done begging." Robb said in severely firm voice. "Do as you wish my Lady but my son, once you have given birth, goes home with me..."

* * *

_Five months later,_

"I'm the ruined Frey girl..." Elyse uttered sadly as she looked at her sister Roslin Tully. "Both my husbands rejected me and my children taken away..." Elyse said sadly.

She had been living with her sister and the Tullys in Riverrun for the past five months since both Robb and Jaime had divorced her. She was forbidden to see any of her children and she could not even write to them. Elyse spent the first few weeks crying for nights on end. She could not believe what had happened. The gods and Fate were so cruel to her. To rip everything away from her.

"Hush now Sister..." Roslin sighed. "You will overcome this."

"How does one overcome the loss of her child or children?" Elyse wept. "Losing one is hard enough but to lose six?"

She lost everything at least that was what it felt like to Elyse. She was once Lady of Casterly Rock and Queen in the North. Now she was just the ruined divorced woman who was not even welcomed by her own family, The Freys. Her brothers, Lothar and Stevron Frey would not allow her to return to the Twins. They believed that Elyse had brought shame to the family and had publicly disowned her. Elyse had no choice but to seek refuge from her sister. She would be forever grateful to her sister Roslin and her brother in law, Edmure Tully's hospitality and kindness. She would probably be left without a roof over her head.

"Men..." Roslin heaved and shook her head. "How fickle are their hearts and how severe are their prides..."

"Their prides are worse than their hearts..." Elyse said dryly.

When Robb had left King's Landing with her son, Jaime divorced her immediately. It would be an even bigger slight to him to take back after the King in the North had refused her. Jaime was a true Lannister at heart. He would not have his already tarnished name be worsened further.

"I always thought Robb Stark was an honourable man." Roslin said and looked at her sister. She gave a sympathetic sigh. "But to abandon you just like that...how cold and cruel of him..."

"He is an honourable man but he is not a saint. Robb has a lot of pride." Elyse sighed as she thought of Robb. How angry and hurt he had been.

"He hated that I still loved Jaime. I had to let him go either way. I will not have his people speak ill of him. Lord Tyrion was right. The King in the North could not lose the respect of his subjects. If he stayed with me, it would ruin him."

"You always do that." Roslin said. "Always being the martyr. Even when we were children. Remember the time you took the beating for me when I was the one who had broken father's favourite glass vase?"

"I couldn't let you be beaten Roslin. You were so small then." Elyse said and gave Roslin a sad smile. Elyse loved her sister, Roslin the most among all her siblings.

"You deserve so much happiness Sweet Sister." Roslin spoke kindly.

"I had been happy before." Elyse beamed. "So very happy." She then wiped a stray tear away thinking of the past.

"At least my children are safe with their fathers. There is no threat of war and both Jaime and Robb's reputation have not been besmirched by this. I have to be grateful."

"You can still marry again." Roslin said to her.

"And who will marry an old ruined Frey girl?" Elyse asked her sister.

"You are not old." Roslin frowned. "And you are still as beautiful as any young maiden."

Elyse was twenty eight, thrice married, once annulled, twice divorced. The mother of six children she would never see anymore. She wondered if suicide was an option for her but she remembered her late mother's words. _Your inner strength will see you through the worst of days..._

* * *

Elyse was surprised when Tommen Baratheon came to visit several weeks later. After Stannis' death, he was the next in line to be Lord of the Storm's End and the Queen had named him Warden of the Stormlands. He had grown tall with broad muscular shoulders. His features were still boyish and he had a nice smile. He was man of twenty but so much of Tommen reminded Elyse of her own son Arthur and her ex husband Jaime.

"I've come here to ask for your hand Lady Frey," Tommen spoke to her while they were walking by the river. Elyse was shocked to hear that and stared at the young man.

"Lord Tommen..." Elyse said.

"I told you I promised to look for you when I'm older and here I am..." He said and gave a smile.

"You've always been such a sweet boy." Elyse told him. She sighed and looked at Tommen closely. How he had grown up so quickly.

"I cannot accept your proposal my Lord..." Elyse said softly. "Even though I have the deepest affection for you."

"Is it because you love another?" Tommen asked her. She gave a nod.

"Then he is a lucky man my Lady," Tommen said and gave sad sigh. "To have your heart."

Elyse looked at Tommen and gave a small smile. _If only he thinks so..._

* * *

Elyse had moved into fairly midsized country estate not far from Roslin and Edmure Tully's seat at _Riverrun_. She felt relieved to have her own place and was once again grateful to her sister and husband's generosity. Elyse was also surprised that her former brother in law Tyrion Lannister was generous and kind enough to provide her a rather large living allowance. She didn't need much but she could now well afford to have her own staff and even a battalion of armed guards to protect her.

Elyse missed her children terribly but contact with them was forbidden. She would only receive news of them from Tyrion. They were doing well and they missed their mother. Her son with Robb had already learned how to walk. Rickon was nice enough to send her secret updates and she'd be forever grateful to her former brother in law. Her son, Edward looked just like Robb with his dark auburn hair and blue eyes. Elyse smiled seeing the small portrait of Edward that Rickon had sent. She felt the tears prickling her eyes but she brushed them aside. She placed the portrait of Edward on her desk and wiped her hands on the front of her apron.

"My Lady..." One of her housemaids called her.

"What is it?" Elyse asked.

"There is a man here to see you... He's downstairs in the hall"

"Oh." Elyse uttered. "Who?"

"I'm not sure," Her housemaid replied. "He didn't give me his name."

Elyse gave a nod and went down the stairs to the main hall of the house. There was figure standing there dressed in a dark cloak. He turned around and pulled the hood off and she saw his thick gold hair. Elyse was surprised that it was Jaime standing there. She didn't quite know what to say or do and just stared at him. She blinked her eyes, wondering if it was an illusion.

"Lord Lannister," She greeted him awkwardly and gave a bow. Jaime looked at her rather solemnly and gave a bow.

"What are you doing here?" Elyse asked.

"I don't know..." Jaime said as he looked around and shook his head. "I was out riding and I just kept on riding...I've been riding for days..."

"Honestly I was wandering lost and the next thing I know I was in the Riverlands and I thought of you. I was at your sister's for a few days bothering her as to where you are. She finally gave up and told me that you are here."

"Oh." She uttered and breathed in deeply. _Jaime had thought of her_. "How are the children?"

"They are well. They miss you." Jaime said and gave her a smile. One Elyse was too afraid to return.

"Arthur's quite tall now, nearing his eleventh nameday. I can't get the blasted Northern accent out of Arielle even though I've been trying..." Jaime laughed softly. "I find it quite charming actually..."

Jaime then gave a tired sigh. "Quinn has been asking for you and Bethany is just too attached to that lion of hers. Daschle's quite a prick though."

"He takes after you a lot..." Elyse commented with a smile.

"Yes..." Jaime said and nodded in agreement. "A pure Lannister through and through."

"They say Robb Stark has married again." Jaime informed her.

Elyse gave a nod. "Yes I know. My sister told me. Lady Stark had sent a raven to her brother, Edmure Tully to tell him the news."

"To Jeyne Westerling..." Jaime said.

"She is very beautiful," Elyse said and gave a slight smile.

Despite everything, she was happy for Robb. All she wanted was for him to be happy and safe. Although she did cry in private when she had heard the news. She didn't think he would marry another so soon. _He must have really hated her_, Elyse thought sadly.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jaime spoke and looked at her. Elyse looked away.

"I always knew the _Boy_ was stupid to let you go." Jaime said and gave a loud sigh. "More than once it seems..."

"Why are you really here My Lord?" Elyse asked him.

Jaime then took out a scroll and Elyse stared at it as he rolled it open. It was the divorce papers. He had it delivered by messenger when he was in Riverrun. Elyse saw the Queen's seal for approval and the Grand Septon's seal. Her signature was there but strangely Jaime's seal and signature wasn't.

"I don't understand." Elyse spoke and looked at him.

"We're still married." Jaime said and breathed.

"We are?" Elyse looked at him confused.

"I never signed the papers because I could never let you go..." Jaime told her.

"But you said..."

"I was angry Elyse...All those years imprisoned, all I could think of, was you and our children," Jaime told her. She stood there and listened as Jaime went on.

"When they told me you had left and went up North and that you had married him. I wanted to die. Then I saw you, you were so beautiful but you were carrying another man's child. Stark's child. It drove me mad. I was hurt, I felt betrayed. My pride was wounded and I didn't think. I only wanted to punish you..."

"Punish me?" Elyse repeated and stared at him.

"But then I read this..." Jaime then took put another rolled up piece of paper and gave it to Elyse. She then read it.

"_Dearest Robb,_

_I kept thinking that I should have gone to you that night. It had been bothering me for a long while. But now I can finally be at peace with my decision to stay with Jaime. Because even though I do love you and maybe I always will. I realized now that I love him more than I thought possible. It just wasn't meant to be for us and if the circumstances were different it would have worked. But I had made my choice and there is a reason for it. I see it every day in my children's faces and in my husband's eyes. I love them very much. I love Jaime very much. It may not be perfect or passionate or whirl winded but I believe that our love is strong. I do hope that you will find your own __happiness._

_Love,_

_Elyse."_

Jaime then looked at her. "I found it among your letters. You wrote it after Arielle was born."

"Yes..." She said and smiled at him. The tears were in her eyes and Jaime moved to brush them gently away.

"When did you know that you loved me?" Jaime asked her. Elyse breathed in deeply and stared at him.

"The night you were ill...I realized that I didn't want you to die...I wouldn't know what to do...I didn't think I could survive."

Jaime smiled and gave a soft gasp. "That was when I knew I loved you too..."

He pulled Elyse closer to him and kissed her forehead. "I thought to myself, here is this woman who had witnessed the most abominable thing a man could do. He was unfaithful to her with his own sister and yet she stayed by his side and nursed him and fed him. I can never repay that debt..."

"No..." Elyse said and shook her head. "There was no debt."

"There is..." Jaime said. "You love me unconditionally and I threw you to the wolves at the first test."

"I can understand your anger." Elyse told him.

"I'm not perfect." Jaime said and looked at her. "I don't think I can even protect you now..." He held his right arm where his sword's hand was missing.

"I don't care about that..." Elyse said and held it to her face.

"I slept with my sister since I was fifteen and I only stopped after you caught us that night. Even when we were married I had rode to the Capital to be with her." Jaime then looked at her wondering how she would react. Elyse only looked at him.

"I have a sharp tongue and I don't care if my words hurt. I am arrogant, untrustworthy. I am not honourable. I'm not like Robb Stark. I know that now. I am not a good person. I killed my own cousin Alton." Jaime said, confessing his sins to her.

"I killed the Mad King and I did imagine killing Robert Baratheon in my head many times only because I could have Cersei to myself."

"I've killed so many that I've lost count and I can actually sleep comfortably at night." Jaime said and looked deeply at her. "But only if you're next with me and in my arms. Because the months and years without you had me tossing and turning in bed."

"Can't you see Wife that I need you with me?" Jaime asked her. "You weren't meant for him because you were always mine."

"Oh Jaime..." Elyse said his name softly and held his face.

"You deserve so much better Elyse..." Jaime said and kissed her lips. "I wish I could give you more. But I would be ever so happy, so grateful and so honoured if you would forgive me and take me back. Please stay with me and our children for the rest of our lives."


	10. Chapter 10 Endings

_Hi. I guess some of you were disappointed that Robb wasn't the one who ended up with her. I had my reasons for it even though I'm on Team Stark. I think in a way Elyse too knew it was close to impossible for her to go with Robb but that didn't mean he had given up on her. I had actually, sort of based this story, a little on the movie, "The Duchess." A kind of tragic, impossible love story. Although she does love Jaime just not as much as she loves Robb. I am sorry if it isn't as detailed or well drawn out and if the story seems choppy. I'm not very good with descriptions and the story wasn't planned to be a long one since I still need to continue my Jon/Dany fic. They are my ASOIF OTP. I am trying and I thank all of you for your very sincere reviews and for taking a moment or two out of your precious time to read. It means a lot to me and I hope to do better. Thanks Again for reading. _

_P/S: The ending is a bit corny and maybe most won't like it but I just thought they should have a happy ending. Blah... _

* * *

Chapter Ten

_EPILOGUE._

_Thirty Four Years Later,_

Elyse and Jaime lived and loved happily together for the next thirty years. It was a happy marriage and they were not only husband and wife, but the best of friends and closest confidantes. They had nine children together and dozens of grandchildren. Jaime died an old man at age seventy with his wife, children and grandchildren by his side. His twin sister Cersei died the same night, thousands of miles away. Arthur Lannister became Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the Westerlands. He was known for his generosity and honour. Arthur was also the only Lord in the Westerlands and the only one in House Lannister who does the beheading of prisoners he sentenced to die himself.

Quinn Lannister married Lyanna Targaryen, the daughter of Jon Snow and Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Their children and grandchildren became future heirs to the Iron Throne. His twin brother Daschle was named Lord Commander of the King's Guard and the Crown's army. Daschle grew to be a fine knight like his father and was as politically astute as his grandfather Tywin Lannister. Bethany married Margaery Tyrell's son and became Lady of Highgarden. She even brought her pet lions there. Her husband Tristan Tyrell added a lion along with the Tyrell golden rose as Bethany's official seal.

Arielle married at sixteen, to a Northern man who was Northerner to the bone. It turned out to be her childhood playmate in Winterfell, Greatjon Umber's grandson, Nathan Umber. Nathan almost gave his grandfather a heart attack when he wanted to marry a Lannister but Greatjon had adored Arielle since she was a child, running in the mud in Winterfell. Their wedding held in the North was one to be remembered. It was called the _Red Wedding_ in jest. Apparently everyone got so drunk, no one left after it was over. The men had fallen asleep under the red velvet wedding tent, and red was the first thing they saw when they woke up the next day

Edward Stark became King in the North at age twenty nine when his father Robb died. Robb and his wife, Jeyne had six children of their own, all girls. It was said when he lied on his death bed, he whispered Elyse's name. Edward finally met his birth mother when he turned twenty five. He rode to Casterly Rock to visit his mother in secret till his father died. They had maintained a very close relationship since then. He named his daughter after her. Elyse's four other children, Marinella, Augustus, Tyris and Theodore married into the other noble houses in Westeros. Edward and his half brother, Quinn were also very close. Edward had his daughter Elyse to be betrothed to Quinn's and Lyanna's son and heir, Jon uniting both the North and the six remaining kingdoms under the Targaryen rule. It would provide stability in the kingdoms as well as peace.

Elyse Frey Lannister's reputation grew as the years went by. She was no longer the ruined woman rejected by two husbands and disowned by her family. She was later called the Mother of Kings, although officially Quinn was a Duke and Consort. She was an old woman of sixty two when news that her Stark and Lannister grandchildren would be betrothed to each another reached her. Her granddaughter named after her looked like Edward and Robb with her deep red brown hair and clear blue eyes. She was a sweet little girl only five years of age. Her seven year old grandson, Jon had the Lannister gold hair and the Targaryen violet eyes.

Both Quinn and Daschle had served Queen Daenerys with pride and honour, being in the King's guard when they were seventeen, eager to follow in their father's footsteps. Tyrion also had a hand in advancing Lannisters in the Capital, pushing his handsome nephews to the forefront. The Princess Lyanna had taken an interest in Quinn and her father, Jon Snow who was still suspicious of Lannisters in power, begrudgingly agreed to the match. So Quinn became a Duke of the Crownlands at age twenty five when he married the princess who was eight years younger and a consort to the Queen when Lyanna was crowned. Lyanna was a true Targaryen despite her father's dark raven hair. She had the violet Targaryen eyes and commanded the dragons in her stead.

Politics and power had been a Lannister forte, something that Elyse never understood but it seemed obvious her twin sons followed in Tywin Lannister footsteps. She knew Daschle was the cunning, more politically minded one of her twins and that the union between North and the rest of the Kingdoms was Daschle's idea. He had been bringing up the idea of a united Seven Kingdoms to Queen Lyanna and his twin for a long while.

Daschle Lannister had a distaste for the North and its claims of Independence. That was where he and his older brother Arthur differed. Arthur, despite being a Lannister was a Northerner in spirit much like Arielle. Maybe it was the years spent in Winterfell and the influence Robb Stark had on him as a boy. He was against Daschle's idea of reunification and quelled all talk of war and conquests which left a marriage between both Houses and kingdoms as the only way to ensure peace.

Arthur also managed to influence Quinn to believe that giving the North Independence was the right thing and that it should be honoured through all time. When Tyrion retired, Arthur became Hand of the King. So long as no wars were fought and no one person harmed, Elyse would give her blessings. She was relieved that it was Quinn the Queen had chosen as husband and not Daschle. Elyse loved her son but she knew what Daschle was capable of if given the chance. He was definitely Tywin's true heir. The gods help them if Daschle ever gets legitimate power.

* * *

Elyse was walking along the Crossing or the vast stone bridge and fortress known as The Twins. Her son Quinn had decided that The Twins would belong to her, since it was her family home. Elyse had survived all twelve of her Frey brothers. She was still healthy and strong. Her dark hair had streaks of gray and her blue eyes still shone as brightly. She smiled at her son Edward who walked beside her. He was thirty five years old. Tall with broad shoulders. He had dark copper brown hair that was cut short to his ears and clear blue eyes. Edward like his father, before him also kept a short neat beard and moustache.

"A union between House Lannister and House Stark?" Elyse asked Edward. She shook her head and gave a soft laugh. "Your father would be rolling in his grave."

"Your husband too Lady Lannister." Edward said with a smile.

"Why yes..." Elyse sighed, thinking of Jaime. She then smiled at Edward. "Actually they were both my husbands."

"My father never stopped loving you," Edward said and looked at her.

"I never stopped loving him too." Elyse told him. "Had my husband, Jaime not been alive I would have stayed with your father till my last day."

She pulled the shawl closer to her shoulders as the wind blew. "We were just not fated to be together."

Elyse looked up seeing the ravens flying high in the sky, carrying notes to the other noble Houses. News that the King in the North will have his daughter bethrothed to Prince Jon, heir to the Iron Throne. A marriage pact that would solidify the North's independence and peace among the realm.

"Father told me about you all the time. How brave you are. You saved his life twice..." Edward said. "You were the love of his life. He had three wives and he loved them all but you were the one he loved the most and you gave him his only son."

"He had always been a Romantic at heart." Elyse said softly, smiling at Edward's words. "A passionate, stubborn man. That was your father."

"Why did you not return with him to Winterfell?" Edward asked her.

"I was married to someone else Edward. Your father was King in the North. I could not let him live with the shame especially when Independence was still so new. What would his people say? And his enemies?"

"So you made the sacrifice and left?" Edward questioned.

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. When I let you go..." Elyse smiled sadly and tears started falling from her eyes. She brushed them away.

To lose her son and have him brought up and lived so far away from her. She would write letters every year on Edward's nameday that she had delivered to Rickon Stark. Rickon only gave the letters to Edward when he was older at twenty five just so he would know that his Mother didn't really abandon him. Edward was taken from her at birth and she had grieved ever since.

"I keep thinking that he'd change his mind and take me back but he didn't. Jaime did. He came back for me. It was then I realized that Jaime loved me more..." Elyse told him.

"Your father had also married another. I can't fault him for it. You need a mother Edward. Jeyne was a good woman and a good mother to you," Elyse said and smiled at her son.

"Father said he was supposed to wed you at first before everything happened during the war for Independence," Edward said.

"Yes...It was an agreement Lady Stark made with my father, Walder Frey" Elyse nodded. "For this darned bridge..." She heaved and looked around seeing the large stone structure of the Crossing.

For decades the Crossing had been under the Freys. They exacted a heavy toll for anyone who wished to use it. Elyse put a stop to it all when The Twins was deeded in her name. Everyone should be allowed to use it and no army from the South can cross it. She would use it to defend the North from any Southron invasion. Robb may be dead but his legacy should live on so should the North's independence.

"But he had fallen in love with another before we ever met." Elyse said. "My father wanted him dead and I knew I had to warn him somehow..."

"So you sent the raven to him..." Edward continued.

"I had to...I just had to save his life." Elyse spoke and smiled at her son. "I'm glad I did. Or you wouldn't be here."

Edward gave a nod and sighed. He turned and looked out of the bridge seeing the vast Trident river the flowed underneath.

"Would you have returned to him if my Father had come back for you?" Edward asked her.

"I don't know Edward..." Elyse sighed sadly staring at the river. "He never did."

* * *

_Thirty Four Years Ago,_

_Riverrun._

Robb had ridden long in the night. He had to see her again. He just had to. The eight months without her was far too long. He went to his uncle's castle in Riverrun only to be greeted by Roslin Tully. She gave Robb a cold look that did not go unnoticed. Roslin Tully was a petite lady, smallboned and finely built. She had the same exact shade of brown hair as Elyse and large brown eyes. She had delicate features and there was a teeny gap between her two front teeth. She was still very beautiful.

"My Lady..." Robb said and bowed to her.

"Your Grace..." Roslin greeted him. She did not even smile at Robb.

"I am here to see your sister," Robb said and breathed in deeply.

"And why?" Roslin asked him.

"I want to bring her home." Robb told her. "She is my wife."

"The marriage is invalid." Roslin said and glared at Robb. "You left her in the Capital and took your son with you."

"I know that." He said and looked at Roslin Tully. "I am here to make amends and seek her forgiveness."

"Enough! My sister has suffered enough. After everything she has ever done for you and you treat her with such disregard. You are the most despicable man Robb Stark!"

"I want to ask for her forgiveness Lady Tully. She belongs with me..."

"My father was right about you." Roslin said angrily. "You are a dealbreaker and a weasel. You think you're better than us. You Starks snub your noses down on us because we are Freys. That is why you never follow through with the marriage contract. I will not let my sister suffer again Lord Stark. She deserves better than you."

"I do not care what you think my Lady! Elyse is my wife and she will leave with me." Robb cried angrily back.

"Edmure told me you will be marrying Lady Westerling." Roslin said and Robb was stumped when he heard that. It was a match suggested by his mother. He had known Jeyne Westerling. They were once childhood friends.

"She would be a far better match for you than any Frey girl." Roslin added snidely. "Please leave Lord Stark! My sister does not wish to ever see you again."

Robb wouldn't have it and moved up to the grand staircase. He did not believe that Elyse would never want to see him again. She just couldn't feel that way. After everything that had happened between them.

"Elyse!" He screamed for her. "Elyse!"

Robb ran up the stairs and walked down the hallways. Robb opened the doors of each room but he could not find her. Instead he had startled a few maidservants who were busy tidying up the room.

"Elyse!"

Roslin ran after him. "Leave Lord Stark! She is not here!"

"Where is she?" Robb demanded.

"She left." Roslin lied and looked away.

"Where?" He yelled, not caring that he had raised his voice on his uncle's wife.

"She's with Tommen Baratheon now. He came for her months ago and Elyse has agreed to wed him."

"You are lying to me Lady Tully..." Robb spoke.

"Just go Lord Stark! Leave my sister be..." Roslin cried. "She deserves to be happy."

"I love her. Do you not understand it?" Robb asked Roslin, his eyes searching hers hoping for some respite. That she would finally empathise with him.

"Then why did you leave her?" Roslin asked him back.

Robb grew quiet hearing it. It was true. He did leave her. It was his pride that was bruised and he had felt so hurt and heartbroken learning that Elyse still loved Jaime Lannister. And now all Robb felt was regret. Overwrought with it even. That he had left her so carelessly. That he had listened to his mother when he should have listened to his heart.

"Just go!" Roslin told him. "Go back where you came from and live your life. You have hurt her enough..."

Robb staggered back and walked away. Roslin breathed in deeply when Robb Stark left. She watched on, seeing him on his stallion from her window as he rode back out of Riverrun. Roslin hated lying but she just had to protect Elyse. Her sister deserves so much better.

* * *

"Sister..."

Roslin looked down seeing Elyse smiling at her. She had just gotten back from her daily ride by the river, missing Robb Stark by mere minutes. Mere minutes that could have probably changed the course of things and histories for the both of them. Of course Roslin never knew the impact of what she had done. She only had the best intentions at heart.

"What are you staring at?" Elyse asked her younger sister.

Roslin smiled at Elyse. "Just wondering when my husband will be back from the Capital."

Roslin then left the room and spoke the Chief of Servants who was standing by the stairs when she went down.

"Make sure no one tells my sister that Robb Stark came by. She must never know of it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Milady." The man bowed.

Roslin took a deep breath and went to greet her sister back. Elyse had walked into the front door and Roslin went to hug her. "How was your ride?"

"Wonderful," Elyse smiled.

She hugged Roslin back and wondered what was wrong. The way her younger sister held her. A little tighter and longer than usual. Elyse grew worried and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked Roslin, her blue eyes staring right at her sister.

"Nothing...I just love you a lot Sister" Roslin replied quickly and gave her a smile. "I know," Elyse smiled back. "I love you too Ros."

"I received a raven from Lord Tyrion." Roslin informed Elyse. She then gave Elyse the note Lord Tyrion had sent her.

"You did?" Elyse looked at her sister and smiled.

"He is so generous to give you an allowance Sister. It would be more than enough for your life in the new home of yours."

"It's yours Roslin," Elyse said. "The estate belongs to you."

"Don't be silly." Roslin waved dismissing it. "Why would I need another home? I have one here with Edmure."

* * *

_"I don't know Edward...He never did."_

Edward kept quiet hearing his mother's words. Maybe it was best that she never knew. He stared at the river too. It would have broken her heart beyond repair if she knew. Edward sighed. For years he kept thinking that things would have been so different. He heard his little daughter calling him and Edward turned.

"Father..." Little Elyse called for him, running towards him in her long blue dress. He carried the girl in his arms and kissed his daughter's cheek.

Elyse saw that and smiled. "Will you becoming home with us to Winterfell Nana?" Her granddaughter asked her.

"I could visit for a while," Elyse smiled at the girl who grinned happily back.

It was enough that Edward knew the truth. That his father had ridden all the way to Storm's End with his men almost demanding a duel with Tommen Baratheon for his mother, thinking that she was there, wanting to bring her back. The young Lord had been shocked beyond words seeing the King in the North, Robb Stark and a battalion of Northerners at his door.

* * *

_Thirty four years ago._

"What in Seven Hells?" Tommen asked seeing Robb Stark standing there outside the gate of Storm's End in his battle armor.

It was late in the night and there was a cavalry of men on horseback circling the front part of the castle. All of them carrying lighted torches. Tommen could see archers in the distance with their Northern longbows, an invention of the North that had decimated many Lannister bannermen during the War. It made Tommen trembled. He had been Lord of the Stormlands for a few months and already he was being attacked? He bravely went out dressed in his night tunic and a cloak over him. His wife, Noelle waiting behind the gate.

"Where is she Lord Baratheon?" Robb demanded. "I want her back! She is my wife!"

"What are you talking about?" Tommen asked Robb. He was thoroughly confused. Tommen rubbed his eyes and stared at Robb.

"Lady Elyse..." Robb said. He stared at Tommen seeing that he wasn't armed at all. Robb wondered if the boy was brave or just plain stupid.

"She's not here..." Tommen told him.

"I swear Boy! I will kill you if you're lying..." Robb warned him riding closer. His direwolf, Grey Wind stood beside him, growling at Tommen.

"She is in Riverrun with her sister." Tommen stammered. "I swear to you."

"Lady Tully says she has wed you." Robb spoke.

"She lies." Tommen said. "I did ask for her hand but Lady Elyse rejected my proposal. She loves me too much like a brother she said...I'm married now to Lady Noelle of House Arryn."

"No..." Robb uttered when he figured out that Elyse had been in Riverrun the entire time. He had crossed the vast country in vain.

By the time Robb rode back. The country estate where Elyse had lived for a few weeks only had servants tending the place. She was gone. He came too late.

"Where is Lady Frey?" Robb asked the servant, who was Elyse's trusted squire from the Twins, Gulley.

"She's gone back with her husband." Robb felt as if his heart had crashed right there.

"But I am her husband..." Robb told him.

"Lord Lannister...Your Grace." Gulley told him. "He came for her and she left with him. He begged for her forgiveness. Lord Lannister never signed the divorce papers nor have his seal on them"

Robb breathed in deeply and leaned his head back against the wall, almost wanting to bang it hard. He finally punched the wall hard with his fists. The knuckles were scrapped and it was bleeding a little.

"She had heard news that you had wed my Lord. To Lady Westerling." Gulley said quietly.

"That is a lie!" Robb screamed and covered his face in frustration. He felt so tired, riding his stallion hard into the nights just so he could get to her, only to find her gone.

"But your mother had sent the note by raven to her brother in Riverrun. Lady Roslin told Lady Elyse and even Lord Lannister when he came there to look for her."

Robb groaned hearing it. He wasn't surprised that his mother had a hand in this. Catelyn had been pushing him to wed another. She wasn't at all pleased when he announced that he would ride South to take Elyse back. A year without his wife was torturous enough. Robb didn't care what the people say. His bannermen can talk behind him all they want. The noble Houses in the North can bitch and complain about it in their Great Halls, on how their King would take a Lannister's wife as Queen. It didn't matter to Robb anymore. All he wanted was to be with her.

"Is she in Casterly Rock?" Robb asked Gulley and he nodded.

"Then that is where I will go..." Robb said.

"It wasn't her fault Your Grace," Gulley said in his Lady's defense. "She thought you had wed another and left her for good."

Robb only gave curt nod before leaving the place. Robb rode to the Westerlands, a long three days ride but he didn't have to make it far to the castle. He saw her walking along the beach. She looked beautiful and for a while, he stood there watching. The sea breeze blew across her face and strands of her dark hair flew about in the wind. It took all the strength in him not to walk over there and pulled her in his arms.

"Mama!"

She turned and Robb watched as Arielle ran towards her. Elyse pulled the little girl in her arms and Robb watched seeing the Lannister children walking there on the beach. They seemed really happy with their mother. He gave a sigh. He had no choice but to let her go. She couldn't be away from her children. If he took her with him, she would never see them. Robb heard the squawking sea gulls above and his eyes gazed at Elyse.

_I love you_... He said silently. _Till my dying breath..._

* * *

Elyse stood on the grounds of the Stark family crypt. She stared at the statue of Robb and and his direwolf Grey Wind that was right above his grave. It was her first time there. She breathed in deeply and said a prayer. Elyse only hoped that he was somewhere peaceful and safe and that maybe one day they would meet again somehow. She then felt a tiny squeeze on her right hand. Elyse looked down and smiled. It was granddaughter. Both Robb and hers. The little girl was holding her hand

"Did you really love him Nana?" Little Elyse asked her.

"He was the Love of my life," She said with a smile. A drop of tear fell to the ground and Elyse brushed it aside. She hated to cry. It just seemed so insignificant that after all these years the tears still flowed. And she thought she was immune to it in her old age.

"Father says Grandfather is in heaven right now." Her granddaughter said. She looked a little unsure. "I don't know where it is."

"Well it's a very magical place." Elyse said with a twinkle in her eyes. She took her granddaughter's hand and led her out of the crypt.

"Will you go there one day?" Little Elyse asked her.

"Oh I hope so my Darling." She replied. Elyse looked up the evening sky and saw the North star shining brightly above Winterfell. "I really hope so..."

* * *

When Elyse Lannister died at the age of sixty five, her body was buried in Casterly Rock next to her husband Jaime. Her heart however was removed and buried in the crypts beneath Winterfell next to where Robb Stark had been laid to rest. She had written it in her letter to her eldest child, Arthur her last wishes. That her heart should belong with the Love of her life. Edward had commissioned for a small stoned statue for his mother. It was of a young woman with a raven in her hand. The North became an Independent, free state until the modern times.

Legends and stories were written of Elyse. She was a figure of myth and medieval romance. That one deed she had done, sending the raven to warn Robb Stark had been pivotal in the North's fight for Independence. The statues of her and the raven was a common sight in many cities in the Northlands. It graced the public squares, court houses, museums and libraries. It was made into graffiti and modern cubist art. It became part of the North's endearing long lasting symbol of Independence. The Frey girl and her raven was held to esteem just as much as the Stark direwolf.

Plays were written and for centuries everyone speculated the romance she had with King Robb which was only confirmed when the letters that she had written in the old tongue was deciphered. It became one of those epic impossible romances people would tell stories about. Of two people who just couldn't be together no matter how much they loved each other. Maybe it was a test from the gods or the Fates playing around with mortals or purely just bad timing. No one really knew...

* * *

_Ending_

She was lying on the grass in some far away field just staring at the clear blue sky when Elyse saw a raven flying through. She immediately stood up and followed it. It was flying for a few short distances and it stopped for a while only to fly away again. She felt as if she was running out of breath but she followed it still. She smiled when the raven stopped on a large rock on top a small hill that had a cherry blossom tree on it. Elyse walked towards the black bird.

"Now where were you going?" She asked it. The bird only crowed loudly.

"Elyse..."

She turned around when she heard her name being called. Robb was standing there smiling at her. He looked young and clean shaven. There was barely a stubble on his face. And he was dressed in a simple light gray jacket and leather breeches.

"What are you doing here?" Robb asked her. A look of wonderment twinkling in his clear blue eyes

"I don't know." She said and smiled at him, when she finally realized that it wasn't a dream. Elyse pinched herself several times. He was right there in front of her.

Robb smiled and rushed towards her. He took Elyse's hand and kissed it gently, holding it to his face. He then pulled Elyse right in his arms.

"Gods...I've missed you so much." Robb murmured as he touched her face. "You're here. You're really here..."

"I missed you too..." Elyse said, tears in her eyes.

"It's over now..." Robb said, leaning his head on hers as he held close. "We can really be together here."

"I never stopped loving you..." Elyse whispered, letting her nose touched his. There was this sense of peace of completeness just being this close to him. Robb was there with her and everything would be alright. Nothing else mattered. Just the two of them.

"I know My Love." Robb told her. "You don't know how long I've waited for you."

Elyse smiled and hugged Robb again. It felt nice to be in his arms in this strange place. She felt him kissing the top of her head. She sighed softly hearing the beating of his heart that calmed her down. _Finally.._. Elyse thought to herself. _Finally..._

_Finis._


End file.
